


Why Do I Love You

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Deluca is a normal woman.. Until a mysterious middle aged, blue eyed, dangerous man barges into her life gun in hand.<br/>He's handsome she can give him that, but she knows she shouldn't has such thoughts about a married man... But when around a man like Michael De Santa, how can she help her feelings? Will they get the better of her? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Older, Wise and Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well this is my first story that I have ever published for people to read... So go easy on me.  
> Oh and my grammar sucks. I just made it back English 1A 1B and English 2A and 2B my Freshman and Sophomore Year.. \  
> Just letting you guys know first hand.  
> This is just me in spades. ( ;D ) They might not be very long chapters for the first couple but they might be longer later on.

I lock my car as I make my way up to my condo. Living in Los  
Santos, you get use to the police sirens that go 24/7 almost. I set my things  
on the chair and walk over into my kitchen. 'Another boring day work and  
another boring day at home.' I sigh, I can't even remember why I came in here  
in the first place. I was about to open the fridge when my door flies open,  
startling me. A man with a black suit runs in, gun in hand.  
"Holy shit!" I yell, moving into the corner of the the kitchen. He comes to me,  
still wielding the gun. My heart is going 100 miles an hour. "Please.." I  
manage to say, "Don't hurt me."  
"Listen, Sweetheart," The intruder says, his voice not a scary as this situation.  
"I just need to hide here for a second, okay? I don't want to hurt you. So don't  
try anything. You got it?" I nod quickly, "Where is the bedroom? Back there?"  
He points down the hall way across the kitchen and livingroom.  
"Y-Yes.." he nods, walking towards my bedroom door all the way in the back.  
"Oh and don't try anything that you might regreat, lady," He adds before  
disappearing into my room. My first thought was to run, or to call the police but I  
do value my own life. I couldn't even move if I tried to. There is a knock at my  
door, I didn't have to move thank God because four cops came walking in.  
"Excuse me, ma'am?"  
"U-uh?" I retort.  
"Did you happen to see a suspicious man around here? Some folks said he  
ran this way." I wanted to tell them that he is in my bedroom, but for some  
reason I couldn't get myself to say those words. "Miss? Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Um-" When I finally got to say something I was interrupted.  
"Who is that, baby?" The criminal comes walking in. I noticed he changed out  
of his suit and now is wearing a plain white tank top and shorts.  
"We apologies, Sir for barging in, but we are looking for a man who just  
robbed a Jewelry store not that far from here." Did he just call me 'baby'? My  
heart jumps when he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his  
side.  
"Not a problem officer, but no.. We haven't seen anything or anyone. But if we  
do we will call the you guys ASAP."  
"Alright thank you, Sir, Ma'am," He tips his hat, "You two have a good day  
now.. Oh and here take this," The officer pulls out a photo from his picket, "He  
is wearing a mask but if you see anyone that looks like this call us." The man  
with his arm around my waist smiles and takes the photo, giving a quick look  
at it before setting it on the counter in front of us.  
"Of course, Officer. You guys have a good day now," they all nod before  
turning to leave. When the door closes I feel like I am already dead. He picks  
up the photo and looks at it.  
"Not a bad photo," He chuckles flicking it back on the counter, "You were  
good, baby. You should be an actress," I could tell this mystery man was  
fluent in sarcasm. I noticed his right hand is stained with blood. He chuckles  
drawing my attention back at him and not at his bloody hand, "Don't worry,  
it's not mine."  
"That makes me worry.." I murmur, looking a little sheepish.  
"Woah! She talks. You shouldn't be worried, darling. You did great. Really."  
"What is your name?" I ask, looking at his hand.  
"I am afraid I can't tell you that,"  
"You don't trust me?" This time I turn my eyes to look strait into his. I noticed  
that they are a bright blue color. He actually has really pretty eyes.  
"Don't get me wrong, but I have just met you and I don't think that you think I  
am a stand up guy now that you know what I've done," He steps closer to me,  
almost closing the gap between us. "How do I know that you won't run to the  
cops after I leave, hm?" He questions, with a playful smirk slapped across his  
face. His thick, dark hair a little messy, probably from running. He's in his mid  
forties, handsome, broad built, 5'11''?  
"And what if I did?" I question, maybe I just like playing with my life, or I am a  
fucking idiot.  
"Mmm, It wouldn't end well, my dear. But maybe I can change your mind," He  
turns around and walks toward the living room. I let out my breath that I had  
no idea that I have been holding in since he walked over to me, "Follow me."  
Being a complete idiot I am or the smartest person I follow him to my  
bedroom. He unzips the gym bag on my bed and steps back, "Take what you  
like." he jesters for me to come closer.  
"What?" He can't be serious, "You have to be kiddin' me, right?"  
"Do I look like a joke to you?" he asks quite seriously, I quickly shake my  
head no, "Come here," he grabs my hand and pulls me closer giving me a  
view of all the jewelry and cash inside.  
"It appears to me that you've done this before," I ask, looking through the bag.  
"I have been in this game for a long long time, sweetheart. I was retired, but  
things came.. up.." He replies, I nod.  
"What type of "things" came up?" I push my luck a little too much sometimes.  
I pick up a woad of cash, my eyes widen when I see the hundred dollar bills.  
"Holy shit.. Fuck.." I gasp, "This is more then I make a month. I am in the  
wrong profession." I murmur, making the man next to me chuckle.  
"Take it."  
"What?" I turn to him.  
"Take it. To be frank with you... I'm rich anyways. So take it.You could do more  
good with it than I ever could. And with a performance you put on out there,  
you deserve it."  
"But I didn't say anything really," I love the way this feels in my hands.  
"Bingo! You didn't. That made my job posing as your husband a lot easier. So I  
thank you."  
"I really can't take this though.." I whisper not really wanting to give it back,  
since this man is rich already; he won't be missing it right?  
"Please take it. I won't leave until you take it."  
"Okay.. Fine. Thanks." I go to throw it on my bed until he grabs my hand.  
"Can I trust you?" He asks, eyes narrowing, biceps flexing as he moves even  
more closer to me then before to where I can now smell his musky cologne , "I  
need to know if I can trust you."  
I look at him back, "You can trust me.. Just one favor to ask you first, before  
you go..." He looks a little surprised but nods agreeing to hear my request,  
"Tell me your name, please.. You can trust me." I try to sound confident, but  
my voice is still shaky. He lets my hand go, before inhaling deeply.  
"Michael."  
"Michael?" I repeat, "I like that name. Last name?" He gives a soft groan.  
"De Santa," Michael says, almost annoyed at my stubbornness.  
"Michael De Santa.." His name rolls off my tongue with ease.  
"Just don't be tellin' your friends." He smiles, making me actually smile too.  
"I promise," I repeat, "This is our secret." He goes over and zips the bag back  
up and grabs the one that was sitting at the end of my bed that has his dirty  
bloody clothes in it I suspect.  
"I think it's safe for me to leave," He walks into the living room. A part of me  
didn't want him to leave. "Oh and," He turns around and I almost ram into his  
chest, "What is your name, sweetheart?"  
"Ashley. Ashley Deluca," I say looking at him, he grins.  
"Pretty name for a pretty lady. Well I thank you, Ashley."  
I open the door for him, "Well I ever see you again?" I blurt out.  
He shrugs, "Maybe, If I am lucky," Michael turns and smiles at me, "If you  
need a good paying job, well, I just might know a crew who could use another  
person. What are you good at?"  
"Umm, computers."  
"Can you hack?" Michael asks, I nod, grinning.  
"That's easy shit," My answer makes him smile.  
"Good good! I just might take you up on your new profession change. Hand  
me your phone and I will put my number in. I don't have my phone at the  
moment but I will definitely remember yours," I reach in my back pocket and  
pull out my iFruit phone and hand it to him. Michael types out his number and  
then hands it back to me. "I will give you a call when and if I have another job  
and in need of a hacker," He leans against the doorway, one bag on his back,  
the strap around his torso, and the other bag in his hand.  
"For real? I am not use to your kind of work.. I mean I never used a gun or ...  
shot anyone before,"  
"You won't have to,"  
"Oh okay, good." I look down at the floor. "Thanks for the money, I really don't  
think I should take it though."  
"Don't worry about it. Plenty more where that came from if you decide to  
become apart of my crew."  
"Oh.. And thank you for not killing me," I chuckled, making him smile.  
"I wouldn't have killed you, even if I tried. You would just have to come with  
me until I could trust you not to tell," His voice laced with flirtatiousness, "It might  
take a while but I would make sure you were in good hands, my hands."  
A light red blush fills my cheeks, "That's very kind of you," Am I really flirting  
back right now? There is something about this man that draws me in.  
"So I will call you," He turns heading down my stairs, when he gets to the  
bottom he stop and turns his head around, "Nice meeting you, sweetheart."  
"You too, Michael," I close the door and lean my back up against it. "Wow.."  
'Did that just happen. Maybe he shot me and I am just dead or knocked out.  
Dreaming! That's it. Yeah, but then again, if he calls me then I am really  
awake.' I walk and sit down on my couch, letting out a long breath. Jesus..


	2. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor Philips and his way with woman never seem to amaze me. 
> 
> Ashley meets the gang, get's scared by Trevor and some other stuff...  
> Just read ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it goes again...

I wrap my arms around my pillow, only to be waken up by the sun light  
streaming through my window. I moan and groan not wanting to get up.  
My phone rings next to me on the night stand.  
"Fuck off.." I growl, taking it in my hands, not even looking at who was calling.  
"H-hello?" I say, I feel like I could fall asleep any minute now.  
"Hey, sweetheart," That familiar voice comes through the phone. I quickly sit  
up in bed, "I hope I didn't wake you up?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Michael! What? No-no! I have been up for a while now," I clear my throat, he  
gives a small chuckle in reply. I am now awake, wide awake.  
"Good. I want you to meet my friends, get you acquainted with them, see if  
they like you before we hit our new job,"  
"Job-b? Oh, okay cool. Sure," I stutter.  
"And just to let you know, an old buddy of mine might come on to you .. A lot.  
Trevor. He's different. What am I talking about. He's nuts," Michael chuckles,  
signing, "Just wanted you to know first."  
"Um.. Okay.. No problem I have meet a bunch of nuts in my lifetime," I laugh.  
"Trevor, he's .. more than just your average nut, Ashley, but okay. You don't  
live too far from me, so I will be by to pick you up in a hour. Sound good?"  
"Yes- Yes, it does I will be waiting."  
"Alright, see you then. Bye."  
"Bye, Michael," He is the first to cut the call. I fall back onto my bed and  
smile, "Alright, lets do this!" I quickly get up and get ready, first by taking a  
shower. I have a whole hour to get ready . I don't take that long to get ready  
but it was only 9 o'clock and I was still kinda sleepy but o'well.  
I finally got done just a little after 9:40. I put on my best black jeans that fit  
perfectly and a dark blue plain V neck shirt that might just show a little too  
much cleavage, but fuck it. I slipped into my blue skate slip on and sit on my  
couch, turning on the TV. The News was what came on.  
"Weasel News- today on-" I turn the channel.  
"Impotent Rage," I quickly turn it, I have seen it too much. I really wanted to  
watch a classic movie but I didn't have enough time to because there was a  
knock at my door. I rush to answer, but first soothe down my outfit and hair.  
I let out a deep breathe then open the door.  
"You ready?" Michael asks, I notice that he wasn't wearing a bloody suit or a  
tank top this time. He had on a black button up shirt and blue faded jeans  
and work boots.  
"Yes," I close the door, locking it. I follow Michael to his car, "Wow, nice  
Comet." Shit, what a car.  
"Thanks, in no time you will be driving one of your own," He laughed. That gets  
me really excited, I never could or I never thought I could ever afford it. He  
opens the car door for me, I get in. Michael shuts the door and walks around  
and gets in.  
"Ready?" he starts the car and it comes to life in a loud roar.  
"I am," I nod, my knee bouncing up and down. I am really that nervous?  
"You're gonna do fine, they will love you," Michael smiles, making me feel a  
little at ease. I settle down into the set more. Something bright on his finger  
catches my eye. A wedding ring? He's married. I don't know why that makes  
me uneasy. His family probably knows about his different job occupation. We  
pull up to a large house in Rockford Hills, the gate slides open and he drives  
up the driveway. He cuts the car and gets out, I slowly get out and look up at  
the front doors.  
"Woah.. Nice house,"  
"Haha, thanks," He walks to the door and opens it for me, I smile walking into  
the house. I look around, noticing the stairwell going up to the second level of  
the house and the hallway down to the kitchen. The door shuts, I follow  
Michael into his living room. I notice two men sitting on the couch. They both  
turn around to look at me. The more younger black man stands up and walks  
over to where me and Michael were standing, he's wearing a black LS jersey,  
baggy black jeans, and white shoes with green laces.  
"Franklin, this is Ashley. The girl I was telling you guys about,"  
"Nice to meet you dog," Franklin says smiling.  
"You too," I return the smile back. The other man sitting down in a dirty white  
T-shirt and faded stained jeans get's up and walks past Franklin to me  
getting a little close. I move closer to Michael, getting a little unesay around  
this man. The way he is looking at me like he wants to kill or fuck me. Or both..  
"Well, Mikey, you sure know how to pick 'em," He growls, his dark brown eyes  
looking me up and down. I noticed his slight accent. Canadian. His 'cut here'  
tattoo around his neck is kinda cool. I have never seen anyone have said  
tattoo before.  
"Cut it out, T," Michael grumbles moving to sit down on the couch, followed by  
Franklin.  
"Yeah, T, Don't freak her out man," Franklin chuckles.  
"Shut up, you two," T snaps, he takes my hand in his and presses his lips to  
the back of it. My face flushes. This scary man with scars on his face is quite  
charming.  
"Names Trevor, sugar," He murmurs, looking up from my hand. I smile  
weakly.  
"Enough, T." Michael demands, slouching on the couch.  
"Calm down, sugertits!" Trevor grins, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I  
am just being nice like you said to." I give a small chuckle. It that Trevor's  
nickname for Michael? "She even has a good sense of humor, too."  
"A'ight, T. Chill out," Franklin rolls his eyes.  
"Ehhhhhhh!" Trevor blows off Franklin's comment, "Sit down beautiful," I obey  
taking a seat in the chair next to Michael. T sits on the foot rest in front of me,  
not taking his eyes off me.  
"Tell me, Ashley," Franklin starts, "What is it that you do?"  
I go to open my mouth but Michael answer before I could.  
"She's a hacker,"  
"You any good?" Franklin says, looking at me and ignored Michael.  
"I think so.. I really am not sure. I like to thank I am." That answer didn't really  
help me out at all.  
"Have you ever hit a store? Or .. At lease shot a gun?"  
"Um.. No, not really no,"  
"Whaa-?!"  
"Hey-hey! if she thinks she is good, then she fucking is okay?! Have a little  
respect for the lady!" Trevor stands up, yelling towards Franklin, who puts his  
hands up in defense.  
"Hey! I am sorry man! I apologize!"  
"Jesus," Michael mutters, getting up, "Come on, Ashley. I will take you to see  
the store we are gonna hit and give you the details." I get up, Trevor gets to  
his feet the same time I do.  
"T, sit down, We will be right back." Michael says looking at Trevor a little weirdly.  
"Yeah, alright," T grumbles, sitting back down. I walk past him, my hip sliding  
across his arm. He gives a low deep groan, that makes me quickly catch up to  
Michael. He opens the front door for me, standing aside for me to walk  
through. We walk to the Comet.  
"I am sorry about Trevor," Michael finally says as we head down the street.  
"It's okay, he's a very.." Can I really describe him? "Um.." I give a nervous  
laugh.  
"I know what you mean, he really can't be put into words, can he?" Michael  
asks, smiling. I nod my head.  
"Besides all of that.. You know, he ain't that bad looking. He's kinda cute," I  
flush, looking towards the road, I can tell Michael is giving me a weird look.  
"You still must be in shock because of that armed- handsome- intruder that  
came into your home with a gun in hand, Poor girl," Michael smirks.  
"Oh, ha. Ha. Ha. Funny. You mean you, Michael," I nudge his arm, giggling.  
"Yeah, well.." He pulls over and parks on Portolo Dr., "Vangelico,"  
"Oh, that place," We hitting the fancy place that I can never afford. Michael  
reaches over to the glove box, his fingers lightly brushing my knee. I hold my  
breath, until he pulls out a envelope.  
"Me and Lester, a good friend of mine, came here earlier today; got some  
pictures, here take a look," He hands me the pictures of the inside, "Seems  
pretty standard. Can you handle it? We will need time to clear it out,"  
I look over the pictures the vents, the cameras, the whole layout.  
Seems pretty easy stuff.  
"Yeah, I think so. Looks pretty easy enough," I reply, looking over the layout  
one last time before handing it back.  
"Alright good. You nervous at all?"  
"Hey - As along as I don't have to kill anyone.. I am good," I let out a small  
laugh.  
"You're gonna do fine, sweetheart. I know you're gonna kill this thing. Have I  
ever lied to you?"  
"Should I answer that?" I laugh, he shakes his head.  
"You know what? Don't answer that," Michael starts the car, "You hungry?" I  
didn't even think about food. Am I hungry?  
"Umm yeah, I am. A little."  
"I'll take you somewhere, my treat."  
"Michael, you really don't have to! Really!"  
"Come on! I want to," He drives just about a block before he pulls over and  
cuts the car.  
"Michael, this looks like a expensive restaurant.. I don't think I can afford it,"  
I state, sadly it was true.  
"I'll pay for you, Come on," He opens the car door for me and I step out.  
"Michael, I don't think that taking your new employ out to dinner was part of  
the job description."  
"It's not, but what the hell right? I'm not much for rules, baby."  
"Uh-huh," I smirk.  
After a whole dinner of Michael explaining his life (His situation with his wife  
and kids and Trevor, most of it) and me explaining my life, it was about three hours  
later. We walk back to his car.  
"That was nice, Michael. Thank you," He opens the door and I get in.  
"Of course, Ashley." He gets in and pulls out his phone, "Jesus," He mutter  
under his breath.  
"What is it?"  
"I have some texts.."  
"From who?"  
"My Wife, kids, Trevor and an angry Mexican gangster that was quit charming  
when I first met him," I could tell that who ever this Mexican gangster was, he  
was anything but charming.  
"Oh," Thank God my phone started to ring because I had no idea what to say. I  
pull it out and answer it, not knowing the caller ID.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, beautiful." I knew that voice right off even thought I just met him only  
four hours ago.  
"Hey, Trevor.." As soon as I said his name, Michael's head turns to me, "Um  
how did you get my number?"  
"Mikey wrote it down, I just so happened to find it. Call it fate," He groaned  
through the phone.  
"Fuckin' T.." Michael growled, "Hand me the phone." I took the phone from my  
ear and put it in his hands.  
"Trevor!" Michael barked.  
"Hey, Mikey! I thought you ran off with her of something!" I could hear Trevor  
clear as day on the other side of the phone.  
"I would really appreciate if you wouldn't scare the fuck out of Ashley at all  
during our business times together or non business for that matter, okay?!  
We are on our way back," He cuts the call before Trevor could answer back  
and hands it back to me. We ride the whole way back to Michael's house in  
silence. By the time I got out of the car, Michael has already stormed through  
his front doors, I quickly walk after him. I turn into his living room and find  
Michael face to face with Trevor in the middle of the living room. I quickly hide  
behind the wall, not wanting them to see me.  
"Fuck you, T!"  
"You did fuck me, Mikey. You fucked Brad, too! Remember?!"  
"Oh, fuck off you psycho! I had a young family, Trevor! Alright. You didn't think  
I missed you?! Well, I did! You asshole, I did what I thought was right! So I am  
fucking sorry," Michael yells, fist balled up as if ready to punch T right in the jaw.  
"Oh, fuck you, you ungrateful prick. You're probably wishing I was the one in  
the tomb that says, "Michael Townley", right? Or maybe both of us, eh? Me  
and Brad bunking in the same grave together! Make your life a whole lot  
easier you fat snake!"  
"You and I both know it ain't fucking like that, T!"  
"Then what is it like, M? Hmm? Tell me!? I don't want Ashley in your web of  
lies, Mikey. She's a can do a lot better then you! So you better not just be  
using her for just a quick fuck because your family left your sorry ass!"  
"You sick piece of shit! You think she will ever want you?! T, grow the fuck up!  
Will ya?! She has potential! I respect her too, Trevor! You think I want to fuck  
her and throw her to the curb, uh?"  
My heart was pumping too fast in my chest, I couldn't take it anymore. I turn  
the corner that I was hiding behind. Trevor is the first to see me, then Michael  
turns around.  
"Both of you, will you two just shut up! Please!" I scream. Trevor rushes past  
Michael to me. The tears fill my eyes, they sound just like my parents. The  
way they used to scream and yell at each other when I was a kid before they  
got a divorce. Usually they were both drunk or on some type of drug.  
"I'll drive you home, sweetheart," Trevor's voice was calm and trying as best  
as he could to sound as loving as possible.  
"No, T. I will do it," Michael says, walking past me, "I need to talk to you,  
Ashley,"  
"I think you've done enough talking, Mikey, eh?" Trevor says, with a angry  
smirk on his face. Michael pushes past Trevor, grabbing my hand and leading  
me out of his house to his car.  
"Michael!" I see Trevor rush out of the house just as Michael backs up. He  
drives off in a rage.  
He pulls into the parking space right next to my car, I turn to get out.  
"Hey, could I come in for a while?" Michael asks, gripping his steering wheel.  
"Umm, okay, sure," I lead him up to my apartment, "Just as long as you don't  
pull a gun on me again," I giggle, unlocking the door.  
"I promise I won't," He smiles, I get the door open and walk inside. Michael  
shuts the door behind him and heads over the the couch. I take my phone and  
wallet out and put it on the table in the middle of the living room and take a  
seat next to Michael.  
"I really want to apologize for what you heard and saw, T and I have a  
complicated relationship.. And-" I put my hand up to him.  
"It's alright, Michael. It's none of my business anyways,"  
"I know- I just wanted you to know that me giving you this opportunity to make  
more money is only because I want to help you, since you helped me out.  
Nothing more, nothing less," Michael rubs his fingers against his temple.  
"I know, Michael. Don't worry about it. It's just I don't do good around people  
who fight. I mean my parents fought a lot when I was little and I just can't  
take it. Even if I don't know them very well, It still makes me upset, you  
know?"  
"I get it, I really do, I just wish you didn't have to hear it. So, I apologies." He  
gives me a small warm smile.  
"It's okay, Michael," I smile at the ground. 'What are you doing, Ashley? He's  
married!' I think when I feel my face turn red.  
"Good, and thanks for butting in - I don't think we would have stopped arguing  
if you didn't," He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.  
I shrug, "No problem, I guess." There was an awkward moment until he speaks up.  
"I meant to ask, you live here alone? No real husband or boyfriend?"  
I laugh, "Yeah, no husband or boyfriends. I am not fake enough for the guys in  
Los Santos, I guess." He smiles, shrugging his shoulders.  
"This is whole goddamn city is fake," Michael sighs, running his hands  
through his thick hair.  
"You don't seem fake, Michael," I retort, and in return, he laughs.  
"Yeah, well.. Thanks." There was a moment of silence until he gets up, "The  
thing is, the fucking thing, I am retired.. But.. Fuck.. I'm back in the game,  
Ashley," He uses his hands to talk while he passes in front of me, "When I  
came in here after that job I pulled, it was a rush."  
"Tell me about it," I whisper.  
"I mean - It felt good to be back in business. Christ. Ashley, I really wish you  
could understand. I am not a good guy, I will hold my hand up there, but.."  
"Michael, you don't have to explain yourself to me," I state, "You owe me no  
explanation or anything." He moves and sits down next to me, closer then  
when he first sat down.  
"Back in the day, me, T, and Les. Man, we dreamed about the Big One," He smiles.  
"Big One?" I say confused, he nods.  
"The Big One, The Union Depository," My eyes widen.  
"Michael, I don't thank that is such a good idea," I say, freaked out.  
"No, no.. It's possible, but very difficult,"  
"Verging on suicidal!" I laugh, dumbfounded.  
"That is a line we, my crew and I, are willing to cross,"  
"You're a mad man," I state, looking at him with disbelief.  
"I never said I was an angel," His eyes narrow, a small serious smirk playing  
at his lips.  
"Yeah, I got that now. And why are you telling me this?"  
"If you're good, and I mean as good as you say you are, then I want you to pull  
it off with us. We'd be making history, Ashley," He grabs my hand in his, "I  
know I can trust you, you have proved that already and we haven't even hit  
that store yet."  
"Michael, I don't know-"  
"We will see how you handle yourself on the jewelry store job and if that goes  
good, then I will teach you how to use a gun. Might come in handy," I shake  
my head no, "And you mellow out T, he's a goddamn nut job and my best  
friend, but I know he will listen to you." He lets my hand go. gets up and walks  
over the door, "Think about it, baby," I stare at him, stunned, he grins and  
opens the door, walking out and shutting it behind him.  
"That- that.. Ugh," That man, I swear. I get up and walk into my bedroom. The  
cheek of the man. I flop on my bed.


	3. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go robbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's another. Sorry if the format changed I was writing it on my notepad but then just started to write it on here and not Copy and Paste it on.

I can't seem to fall asleep - I have been laying here for two hours now staring at the moon light that is beaming through my window. I close my eyes and try to get comfortable. I was just about to fall asleep when someone clears their throat. I gasp, sitting up, shit scared.  
"Relax, sweetheart," Michael's voice fills the room. There is just enough light to see Michael's figure leaning up against the door frame and some of his features, "Didn't mean to scare you."  
"M-Michael what are you doing here? It's 3 AM," I say after noticing my heart rate hasn't went down.  
"I am well aware," He nods, I watch him as his hands move up to his shirt collar, "You know, Ashley..." the first button on his shirt pops open followed by the rest.  
"Michael.." I whisper trying to comprehend what is going on here.  
"You know baby," He starts, walking over to the end of my bed. I can't help but lick my lips, when his shirt falls to the ground, "I've been thinking, about well, you... and me," he takes his time walking over to my side of the bed.  
"How did you get in my apartment?" I ask looking up at him, the moonlight makes his blue eyes glow.  
"Professional, darling." He chuckles, reminding me who he is and his many talents.  
I nod, moving to the middle of my bed. He holds out his arms to me.  
"Come here," I have this urge to do so, "Let me hold you, Ashley."  
"What about your -"  
"Shh, they don't matter," He motions for me to run into his arms, "This is our moment," He soothes.  
Before I know it I am out of bed, exposing my white tank top and black lace underwear.  
I can feel his eyes roam over my body as I walk over to him.  
My bottom lips starts to quiver, I try to keep my cool. When I get close enough to Michael, I wrap my arms around his neck, holding tightly.  
"Mikey..." I whisper, trying my best to be strong but fail miserably.  
"That's my baby girl," He grins, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His cologne fills my nose and senses and makes me dizzy. Michael's hands run down my sides then rests on the small of my back, "Lace is your thing, beautiful." His finger tips play along the lining making me shiver with anticipation. I can't help the redness that sets on my cheeks when his fingers slip under the lining. I move more closer to him, needing friction. Lips. Lips. That's all I can think about right now: His lips. I just have enough confidence to lift my head enough to look into his blue eyes.  
"Michael, I -" 

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

I open my eyes to my alarm clock.  
"You GOT to be fucking kidding," I groan, slapping my hand down on the top, "Shut up!" I close my eyes wanting to go back to my dream but of course my fucking phone has to ring. Does God not want me to be happy? I pick it up and answer it.  
"Hello?" I growl.  
"Hmm, seems like I always call when you're asleep or just woken up," Michael chuckles on the other side of the call. I really need to check caller ID, but I'll facepalm later about it.  
"Oh.. Um, Hey! Michael, hey," I try to sound as happy as I can, but all my mind seems to be on is my dream - my unfinished dream mind you - I rub my eyes and turn to the clock. 9:30. I should still be asleep, "What's - um what's up? Better be a darn good reason for calling me when I should still be asleep," I grin.  
"We're on." He states. We are? When were we off?  
"W-what?"  
"Our little job we have set up. It's going down, like today.. You forget or somethin'?" I rub my face, 'shit' I forgot about -  
"No! No, I remembered."  
"Well, then sweetheart.. You better get ready because I am coming by to pick you up."  
"OH. Right. Okay, Michael. I will see you when you get here!" I click the end button, "Alright, okay.. I'm cool. I'm just gonna be apart of a robbery. That's all. Yeah, that's all." I waste no time waking up since I already am. I am gonna have to put that dream aside for another time. Quickly I shower and then put on my black skinny jeans and a Suburban black shirt with my skate slip ons. My stomach feels sick but it's good money and I trust Michael. I run my fingers through my brown hair. My stomach feels a little bit better when the doorbell rings. I quickly run over and open it.  
"You ready to try something new?" Michael greets me with a smile.  
"Um, I don't think so, but what the hell right?" I follow him down my stairs, "Oh and nice suit." I smile.  
"Ah, you like uh? Got to look the part and besides I'm gonna have to change into a red bug killer's suit when we get to the garment factory." I slide into his car.  
"Garment Factory?"  
"Yes, ma'am. That's is where you get to meet Lester and the rest of our guys we've hired."  
"Oh.. Alright," I hope I don't sound nervous as I am.  
"You're gonna do fine, Ashley. Trust me," Michael smiles. Okay so I sound that nervous obviously.  
"Easy for you to say, Mr. Professional." I rolls my eyes, Michael laughs.  
"Right, well you'll do fine,"  
We pull up to a building that looks a little - a lot run down. "Follow me," Michael gets out of the car and walks through the door and up the stairs, I am quick to follow right behind him. Off the record, he does look really good in a suit. Damn. He turns to the left, we pass by stations for workers then go strait into what I would expect the bosses office. "Alright, now we just to wait for Michael and his-" A balding, middle aged man with a cane looks over as we both walk in, "I almost thought you weren't coming, Michael."  
"I had to pick up Ashley. Les, this is Ashley," He jesters to Lester then to me, " Ashley, this is Lester. The man behind that complicated arrangement of pictures and lines on the board behind you," Michael seems very pleased with what's going on. I can't even understand it. Just looks like a bunch of pictures, writing and lines. Lester nods at me and I smile back. Michael claps then rubs his hands together, "Alright this is what you got to do, Ash. All you got to do is buy us some time using your computer hacker thingy skills." He grins over at me, "That's it. Nothing too extreme for your first robbery." I shrug in response.  
"Alright, Michael.. If you say so."  
"Take this. So we can keep in touch," He hands me a ear piece, "Okay?" I put it in my ear and nod back to him.  
"Alright, I got it."  
"Good. You're gonna be in the get away truck while we are inside doing out th'ang, Counting on you, Ashley," The rest of them follow Michael down the stairs leaving me to follow.  
"Great. No pressure. Thanks, man." I finally catch up to them.  
"Alright people nothing but entails from here on out," Michael calls to all of us. I get into the back of the truck where they bikes are gonna be parked when this whole thing is over and done with. I open the laptop they gave me and sat it on my lap. I breathe in then out as I start it up.  
"You're gonna be fine. Michael knows what he is doing, right? Lester is one of the best. I am in good hands, Michael's hands." I shake my head, "I need to calm down and focus." It feels like forever until we park.  
"A," Michael's voice comes through the ear piece.  
"Y-yeah, M?" My voice shaky as ever. Hell.  
"Ready?"  
"Oh yeah. Of course, M." I give a nervous chuckle.  
"F, how you doing?"  
"Good. I got it. We good, dog," Franklin's voice comes in.  
"A, start working," Work? Oh! crap. I quickly open up the app on the desktop.  
"Hacking in right now," I state, "Come on, Come on.." It makes a little bink noise, "I'm in,"  
"Great. We are doing pretty good on our side as well," Michael says with a cocky attitude, I giggle to myself.  
Let's see. No.. No.. No.. Ah! Alarm system. My fingers danced over the keyboard while I frantically try to overwrite their system.  
"M," I say, "I can get you about 3 minutes before it resets its self."  
"That's my girl! Alright people we have plenty of time. Get in get out. Grab what you can,"  
About 30 seconds goes by until Michael come back on the line, "A, F and the guys are on it. I will see you in a bit."  
"A-Alright, M." I smile, disconnecting the link I had with the Alarm system carefully. I shut the laptop and huddle back against the corner. I do not want to get ran over when they come riding in here. I have no idea where we are even parked at anyways.  
Suddenly the truck turns on and we start to move, nearly scared the shit out of me.  
"How you doing, A?" Michael's voice soothes me.  
"Fucking beautiful back here, M." I laugh.  
"Good. Oh and it might get a little bumpy," bumpy? What does he- do I hear police sirens? The truck jerks to the left ramming me into the side of it. Fuck. I brace myself.  
"Need a little help, man!" Franklin's says, "They are on us,"  
"I got you, F. Hold on kid." Michael grunts, as the truck jerks left again. I hear a police car crash against something as it bangs off of the truck. Remind me to thank Michael for his careful driving.  
I'm not sure I will survive this little rollercoaster.


	4. Drunken Train Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am that cheesy.  
> Blame Rockstar's and Ned Luke's Michael De Santa <3 What a lovable asshole, he is.  
> Please comment and kudos helps too. Thanks you guys! Share with other lovers of GTA V

Why can't these cops just go already?! I have been back here getting thrashed around for about 10 minutes now.  
Wait.. I thank we are in the clear now; I hear no sirens. My heart jumps when the back of the truck opens up and Franklin and other other two guys drive in. Gym bags strapped to their chests. Franklin removes his helmet giving me a big smile.  
"We got it,"  
"Haha! Good job guys. Let's go meet up with Lester," Michael says, all too happy.  
About five minutes later we stop and the back of the truck opens up. Oh, that's bright. Damn. My legs are wobbly and Franklin has to help me out of the back, but I make it out.  
I turn towards the front of the truck to find Michael and Lester.  
"Alright, Les. Do you magic with the money."  
"I wouldn't even know what to do with that shit, man." Franklin chuckles, as we walk up to Michael.  
"I know a guy," Lester states.  
"Shit, man. That's okay with me," Franklin holds his hands up. Michael puts his hand on Frank's shoulder.  
"What did I tell you, Les? He's a good kid!" Michael beams with pride, giving the younger man's shoulder a tight squeeze. F rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah thanks, dad." He sarcastically retorts, Michael laughs nudging Frank's shoulder.  
"Alright, I want everyone to lay low. They will be looking for a crew," Michael addresses everyone, "Franklin, come by later and we will celebrate, okay?"  
"A'ight, man. Cool. See you later dog." He leaves and the other two men get back into the truck and drive off. Leaving me just kinda stand there whilst Michael and Lester talk about when we are gonna get our money.  
"You did good, Ashley," I look up and see Michael grinning at me. The redness in my cheeks come back. I shrug, smiling back down at my feet.  
"Thank you," I sheepishly whisper.  
"I told you, Les: she is good." He moves over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. Lester shrugs, I think he may even rolled his eyes.  
"She has proved she can hack under low pressure, but don't get too attached, Michael." With that he turns around and slowly makes his way back. M grunts, waving him off with his hand.  
"Asshole," He utters, shaking his head.  
"You really think I did good? I was really nervous.." I change the subject.  
"You did beautifully! No doubt 'bout it," He tightens his hold around me and pulls me into his side. I wrap my arm around his waist, "So you gonna come celebrate with me?"  
"With you?" I ask, he can't mean just him and me.. alone. Wow, I sound sad. Of course not just with him, dummy.  
"Yeah, you know Franklin's gonna be there and T, but yeah. What do you say?"  
I bit my lip, how can I turn down a offer from him? "Sure, sounds like fun."  
"Well then, come on." Michael gestures to his car, "I should thank T for driving my car here, knowing how he drives and that there is no scratch on it."  


We pull up to his house, the gates slides open and he drives up the driveway. I notice T's truck and Franklin's green motorcycle in the drive way, and I found them sitting on the steps of Michael's house. Trevor explaining something to Franklin, who doesn't look that interested in what ever T is flailing his arms about. I get out of the car and walk over to them, Michael right behind me.  
"And that's why trickle down economics is a load of shh-" Trevor stop his sentence when we notice me come up, he grins devilishly, "Well, hello sugar." He walks over to me and grabs my hand.  
"Hi, Trevor," I smile back rolling my eyes.  
"MmMmmm," He grunts, his deep brown eyes scanning my face, "How did she do, Mikey?"  
"She did perfect," Michael comes up next to me.  
"Looks like you're one of us now, sweet cheeks."  
Franklin laughs, "And I am sorry for that, man."  
"It was fun," I take my hand out of T's grip. I open my mouth but Michael grabs my hand and pulls me towards his front door.  
"Well, let's go celebrate, uh? What do you two want to drink?" Michael asks, turning around when we get into his kitchen, "Frankie?"  
"Ahh, anything man," Franklin shrugs. Michael points to the cabinet next to the fridge.  
"Pick something,"  
"Gee, Mikey. You didn't even ask what I want, uh," I turn around to see Trevor leaning against the wall that separates the kitchen from the dinning room.  
"T, since when you do ever ask for something in my house?" Michael retorts with a smile, and of course Trevor grins back just as big, "Mi casa es Tu casa, or so you like to think." 

The four of us just sat there talking about, well anything. By my like 7th shot I was already feeling the alcohol run through my blood stream, making me feel warm and a little happy. I have also gotten use to Trevor come ons. Matter of fact, I don't mind them. I'm glad I can still turn a man's head. For the first hour here I declined drinking not wanting to make a fool of myself or try not to jump Michael's bones, hell or Trevor's for that matter. But I finally gave in and now we've been having a little too much fun for the last 5 hours in Michael's living room.  
"A-and g-get this! Trevor, right.. He gets ID!" Michael laughs, taking another swig of his whiskey.  
"F-fuck you, Townley! It was-s a long time a-ago!" the whole living room breaks out in laughter. Trevor grumbles, sitting his beer angrily. It get up from the chair and sit down on the foot rest where T is sitting.  
"Are these mean men picking on you T?" I pout, wrapping my arms around Trevor shoulders, "Come on guys, stop picking on my T."  
"Fuckin' Jerks," T holds up his hand giving them the middle finger. Franklin and Michael try to hold back their laughter, but it don't work and they nearly pop a blood vessel. I can see Trevor is tying to ignore their load laughing. He wraps his arm around my waist, moving to a better position so I can lean my dizzy head on his shoulder. The room dies down and is completely quiet now.. We all sip our drinks. Michael is the first person to say something.  
"Ashley, I need to talk to yah for a sec," He gets up, setting his drink down, "C'mon." He walks past me and Trevor towards the dinning room. I let go of Trevor, who never takes his eyes off me, and walk after Michael. I see him standing by the pool outside.  
"What's up?" I ask when I get next to him.  
"So about this, do you want to become a part of it? Or - you know you don't have to if you don't want to.. I know this ain't your thing and all, but you're really good and I hate to lose you." he asks, while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, umm.. I really need the money and, yeah. Yeah. I'll stay. It was fun working with you guys. And I haven't seen Trevor in his natural surroundings yet. I thought that would be something to watch." I giggle, 'And I want to be as close to you as possible'. He grins, clapping his hands together.  
"That's my girl," Michael grabs me, pulling me into hug, "I'm - we're lucky to have you on our team," He whispers into my ear giving me shivers all over. I wrap my arms around his neck, smiling like a drunken love sick teenager. I lean my head down on his shoulder. 'God he smells really good!' I bit my lip. I don't know why.. Maybe it's because my brain is drunk, but this hug is lasting a little longer than a hug between mentor and student should last. Maybe I should let go first? Do I want to let him go? No! But I can't let my feelings get in the way of what him and I are. Friends. Co-workers. The sun is already going down giving the sky a red/orange-ish glaze effect. I decide to pull back - which was a bad idea - because I come face to face with Michael and his blue eyes. Fuck. And before my slow moving mind could wrap my head around it.. his lips were already on mine. His soft, warm lips moving in sync with mine. I run my hands up his neck and into his hair, fisting it. A moan leaves my mouth with out permission. Shit! Shit! Stop kissing him. You need to stop. I can do that. Right? Michael arms wrap tighter around my waist almost pulling me on top him. Nope. I am gone. I give up and give into this wonderful feeling of kissing Michael De Santa. A married Michael De Santa though. God, way to bring me down again. Michael brakes the kiss leaving me eyes closed and craving more.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't know what came over me," he murmurs, "Fuck." Nothing but shame consumes me. I can't believe I kissed another woman's husband. I never thought I would be one of those girls. Tears of embarrassment well up in my eyes. I don't dare look up at him.  
"I should go," I barely choke out. With out my permission, I am running back through Michael's house towards the front door then down the drive way. I get out on the sidewalk and look around. Please be a taxi somewhere. I look to my right and see one at the top of the hill. I quickly run to it, grabbing the door handle and getting inside.  
"You look like you're in a hurry, miss." The young cab driver states looking over his shoulder. I give him my address.  
"And please hurry, I am in a rush."  
"Yes, ma'am." He quickly speeds down the street towards my apartments. I lean my head back and let out a deep breath and run my hands over my face. Fuck. Fuck. I just need to go home and clear my head.


	5. Behind Those Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter MIGHT be SHORTER than the others.  
> AND It might get a little sappy. FYI

The bright light streaming through my window wakes my hung over self up.  
"Jesus.." I moan, sitting up and rubbing my sore head, "I really shouldn't drink."  
I slowly get out of bed and stumble to bathroom across from my bed. Aspirin. I fumble though the cabinets trying to find my pill bottle, "Fuck! Uh." I groan, finally I find it. I quickly turn the bottle cap, 'I hate these kid proof ones. Goddamn it.' When my brains finally wraps around you have to pinch the sides then turn, I get it open. I get two out and throw it back into my mouth, 'I don't need water right now' I move back to shut the curtains and fall back onto my bed. Just wanting to fall back asleep and sleep this headache off. About 20 minutes of just laying there and trying not to think about the events of last night, my phones goes off. This time I am smart enough to look at the caller ID.  
"Michael," I murmur when I unlock my phone and look at his picture. I quickly lock it and put it back on the night stand. I can't talk to him now, I am too embarrassed to. I can't believe I let my feelings control me. Yes, I was drunk but I was sober enough to know what I was doing. He probably doesn't even remember, or maybe he is trying to call me to tell me that it was all a mistake he was too drunk to even know what right and wrong were.. And kissing me was fucking mistake. Even though to me.. It felt right. I close my eyes and wait the last ring, then the whole room goes quiet. Thank God peace and quiet.  
"Maybe he'll leave a voice mail or text message," I roll over on my side facing away from the window, I try to completely relax. And I almost fell back asleep when someone at my door knocks. I grunt, opening one eye, "Okay I am really considering moving right now. Maybe Sandy Shores. Away from this place." I get up not really caring that I am wearing shorts and a tank top. I schlep my tired body pass the living room to the door, grab the knob, twist it then open the door.  
"Ashley!"  
You have to be fucking kidding me.  
"Michael? W-what are you doing here?" I ask staring strait at him.  
"I tried to call but you didn't answer so I decided just to drive over," He shrugs, walking past me towards the living room. I shut the door and curse under my breath.  
"Michael-"  
"Ashley, I want to apologize for last night. About that kiss and-"  
"No, Michael. Please. I don't want to talk about this right now. We-we were both drunk and that's it," I state holding my hand up to him, "That... That kiss was a mistake. So let's just forget it. Uh? please." I rub my temples, I really wish this hang over would go away.  
"That's the thing, Ashley," He gets up a from the couch, "I wasn't drunk."  
"What?"  
"I mean, yeah, I was.. But I still knew what I was doing when I kissed you, what I was thinking, feeling."  
Jesus. I can't hear any more of this right now!  
"Michael, please. Stop. Just don't. Please." I plead, looking down at my feet. My hand is still out in front of me when I feel something warm and familiar press against it. I look up and see my hand pressed against Michael's Los Santos grey t-shirted clad chest.  
"Baby," He says calmly, "I-"  
"No, Michael. Please. You're married and I don't want to be the other woman. I don't want to tare a marriage apart. I just can't."  
"Is that what's this is about? Because I am married? I don't even feel like I am married! Amanda, she left with the kids. She left me a fucking note and left. That's her goddamn way of fixing our problems. Leave. She takes OUR - OUR kids- and leaves me alone in that fucking big ass empty house. And you know what I do? I just sit there on the couch, watching old movies and getting drunk, kicking myself and feeling sorry for myself because that's what I am good at!" He takes my hand in his and moves closer to me, "I am a terrible father and a terrible husband and a even worse human being. But I am a good thief, and a good lier too. God, Ashley I have so many lies I don't even know what's real. I have them all so fucking mixed up I can't even fucking see strait. You want to know why she left this time?"  
"W-why?" I barely choke out. All I want to do know is hold him, show him that I care about him. But I keep my distance.  
"Trevor. Trevor Philips. She want's him out of my life and away from Jimmy and Tracey. She actually thinks that he would hurt them. No, Not T. T is just crazy enough, but not that crazy. He told me that if anyone hurt Tracey he would - and I quote - "Rip their hearts out of their chest and shove it down their throat hole!" Now, I know he sounds nuts but he means well, sometimes. He's my best friend. He was there before Amanda and the kids and I can't just leave him. I have already done that once. I can't do it again to him. I have to urn my trust back. I made a mistake 9 10 years ago, Ashley. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I had a young family and I couldn't run anymore. You get to a point where your legs get tired and then they just brake, you give and you can't run anymore. I got to that point and I saw a way out of it, I didn't think, I just took it. I wanted to be normal have a family.. Just. Be. Normal. Not a crazy jock who's football career didn't go anywhere," By this time tears are welling up in my eyes, and my arms are locked tightly around Michael's waist, "I took the opportunities I was given. I ran whores, smuggled dope, killed indiscriminately. Granted it made a lot of money, but I felt terrible for the longest time. Drinking help that feeling of self loathing in the pit of my stomach after a job," Okay, that's it.. I let the tears flow though me. I stick my face into the curve of his neck.  
"MicH-H-ael," I sob, He chuckles rubbing my back.  
"It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry."  
"You're so messed up.." He laughs.  
"I told ya," I can feel a small smile form on his mouth since his face is resting on the top of my head, "But then you came alone, well, I came into your life. I have only known you what? A couple days? A week maybe? And you have made me feel more then just.. Nothing. Dare I say alive?" He presses his soft lips to my forehead, "I'm not the romantic type, Ashley. Just letting you know first hand." I smile, lifting my head to look into his blue eyes. I am not strong at all when it comes to Michael De Santa. Nope. Not even an ounce. I tired but I completely spiraled. Michael's hand comes up to wipe away the tears that are still running down my cheeks, "Come on, baby. My life may suck, but it that bad." He soothes, "That ain't even the wort part,"  
"Oh God there is more?" I frown.  
"She makes me go to a therapist. And he only gives a shit about my problems only if my pockets are full and my checks clear. I bet you my money paid for the Comet that's fucking sitting outside his place next to the beach, that prick." He growled.  
"Jesus, Michael. I-"  
"Oh! But wait, this one time-" Oh Hell no.. I don't think I can handle anymore of Michael stories. I take his face in my hands and quickly press my lips against his, letting my arms wrap around his neck and fingers running up through his hair.  
"I had to shut you up somehow," I tease him, rubbing my thumb over his cheek. I love stubble.  
He gives me a smug look, "Well, I think you won't have to wait long until I am a free man,"  
"Why?"  
"Um, our, um.. Marriage is like a dead horse, you know? No sense kicking it when it's already dead,"  
"I'm sorry, Michael." I frown, letting my arms fall down to my side. We just kinda stand there looking at each other. We both didn't really know what to say after that, but thank God his cell phone rings saving us from awkward silence. Michael grabs it out of his pocket and puts it up to his ear.  
"Hey, Amanda," His voice lower the usual, "What? Yeah, yeah sure."


	6. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't love to have a sleep over with the late and so great Michael De Santa ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is doing better than I thought it was  
> I wrote this just for me and I wasn't gonna post it.. But I thought why the Hell not? There is no Michael De Santa x Lady person reader out there and some people wanted to read it so here it is.. I am not the best writer, trust me.

I go over to the TV and pop in The Shoulder Of Orion II. Even though after mine and Michael's conversation just about six hours ago, I can't thank about anything else, let alone follow a story line of a movie. He knows now how I feel about him, I think. I mean, I thought I conveyed it pretty clear. I am now a 'The Mistress'? I never thought- Never mind. Don't try to think about it. I lean my head back on the couch and let out a low sigh. About halfway into the movie I get up and walk over to the kitchen. I need something. Anything. I remember a friend of mine gave me a bottle of whiskey a couple months ago and I haven't really don't drink much. But why not start know? I tried to stay away from all that, drugs, drinking. I saw the way it made my mom and dad act; what they turned into. I never wanted to be like that, but just a couple of drinks won't hurt. I take it out from the cabinet and grab a glass a move back to the couch. I open the bottle and pour it into the glass, just enough. I tilt my head back and put the glass up to my lips, the liquid runs down my throat giving it a small burn as it goes down. I swallow then pour another class full and waste no time drinking it all. I go to pour me another glass, but my door bell rings. I groan putting the lid back on the bottle then get to my feet to answer it. I open the door to find Michael, back turned to me and something in his hand.  
"Fuck you then!" Michael grunts throwing what was ever in his hand out onto the street.  
"Michael?" I say confused. He quickly turns around and smiles. Dunk. That's what he is. I can tell.  
"A-sashley! What's happenin' baby?" He slurs, leaning against the doorway.  
"Michael, are you alright? You seem.. Well,"  
"Just happy to see you, sweetheart."  
"I-I thought Amanda wanted to talk to you and-"  
"Let's not talk about my wife," He growled, looking me strait in the eyes, "I came over because I wanted to get away, uh." He stumbles past me into the living room.  
"Maybe you should lay down or something," I retort closing the door and following behind Michael. He plops down on the couch with a small grunt, leaning his head back, eyes closed. Shit I forgot about the whiskey! I reach for it but stopped when Michael's hand wraps tightly around my wrist.  
"Look's like you knew I was coming," He grinned up at me.  
"I think you've had enough." I frown down at him. Michael lets his hold on me go.  
"C'mon, sweetheart." I see what he is trying to do; using that adorable smirk and blue eyes to get his way, "We can drink and watch a movie, hm? Just you and me." He gets up and goes over to my entertainment center looking for a movie.  
"Hmm," I sit down on the couch 'I think I need another drink.' He snorts, "You got any- Oh! Fuck. I knew I liked you," He stands up and wobbles over the DVD player, "Nelson In Naples! Classic." He takes the other movie out and places it on the coffee table behind him and slips the other movie in.  
"You like classic Vine-Wood?" I ask as I watch him sit down next to me.  
"Sweetie, those are the only movie worth watching," He reaches for the whiskey bottle and takes a swig of it and then hands it to me, "Take a gulp, beautiful."  
I hesitate but take it anyways, putting the bottle up to my lips and gulping down a good amount.  
"Slow down, Ashley." He chuckles, grabbing it from me. I blush, rubbing my arm. I sit back and watch the previews that I know by heart. Michael moves either to drunk and antsy or drunk and trying to get comfortable. He grunts, and then does something I wasn't quit expecting. Michael lays sideways and puts his head on my lap. I sit there still, until Michael's hand come back and grabs mine then places it on his head. I get the message he's trying to send and run my fingers through his thick dark hair. I didn't even realize the movie started when I looked up from smiling like a idiot down at this adorable drunk with his head on my lap. It was weird watching a movie where when I laughed the person watching it with me laughed only because I did to make it seem like they weren't watching or paying attention. With Michael, a man who has watched this movie more than I have, his drunken giggles and chuckles were real. I'd run my finger through his hair every so often or rub my thumb across his cheek. This man was beautiful no doubt about it but he's also hurting, depressed, sad, messed up and trying to cover it up with alcohol and sarcasm. He lifts his head every so often to grab the whiskey bottle from the coffee table and take a drink then put it back and lay his head back down on my lap. I'm glad I have seen this movie more times than I could count because I couldn't keep my eyes on the TV.. They would wounder back down to Michael. He seemed like a little kid as he watched the movie with this grin on his face. He'd whine when I didn't stroke his head after a couple seconds, every time I'd roll my eyes but smile and go back to running my fingers through his hair. When my eyes finally look back up to watch the movie, the credits were rolling.  
"Looks like it's bed time, Michael," I grin pinching his cheek. He swats my hand away and grunts.  
"Very funny, and I'm not tired!" He grumbles sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Michael reaches for the almost empty bottle of Whiskey and downs the rest, "Remind me when I sober up tomorrow to buy you another bottle."  
"That won't be necessary, really." I shake my head, "I think it would be best if you laid down, I don't want you braking anything."  
He gets up grabbing my hand, "If I have to go to bed then so do you,"  
"Wait, what?" My eyes widen, wait a second. Michael pulls me back towards my bedroom, "I think I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"Oh no, sweetheart. I promise I won't try anything, unless you make the first move, baby," He chuckles, "You know you want to," My whole face turns a deep shade of red as he unbuttons his black shirt and throws it on my chair next to the door.  
"I think it would be wise if I slept on the couch," I bit my lip looking down at my feet.  
"Please, stay.." He almost sounded heartbroken. Ugh. I move over to the side of the bed. He pulls back the covers and pats the bed, "Please, Ashley."  
Why not? I get under the covers, turning on my side facing away from him.  
"Night, Michael." I whisper, closing my eyes.  
"Woah, hey," I feel Michael slip his arms around my waist, "I ain't goin' to bed," He rolls me over so that I am facing him then props his head on by his arm and smiles at me. "Oh than what are we gonna do then?" I raise my eyebrow at him.  
"Talk," He shrugs, with this little gleam in his eyes.  
"You must be really drunk then," I laugh, but he doesn't.  
"I feel naked here, Ashley. You know about me, but I don't know much of anything about you, sweetheart." He moves closer seeming more interested in the thought about hearing about my life story.  
"Well there is not much to tell really.. I mean I grew up in Liberty City, and then when I turned 18 I moved here," I force a smile, "See boring life."  
"Oh no, no no.. I want the real story not the one you tell to just anyone," He grabs me, pulling me against his body.  
I giggle, "You must be really drunk," I shake my head, "Alright. Well, I did grow up in Liberty City, and I did move out at 18. But in between all of that.. I don't know. My mom and dad were great parents, loved me, loved each other. But when I was about 5 I came home and found my mom laying on the bed with a needle stuck in her arm. Her eyes were open and she looked.. dead. My father came in and yelled for me to go to my room. I was scared. I didn't know what she was doing, if she was dead or alive.. I was 5 Michael. Of course she was okay. Then came the spiral. My dad started to drink, a lot; he became abusive to my mother, he would beat her, yell, scream, throw her around, he never was abusive to me though. He'd mostly yell and scream at me to get out, or go to my bedroom. So that went on until I moved out. When I was in high school I was a nobody really: quiet, kept to myself. I started to date when I was 15. They never cared about me," I chuckle, "They were boys after all. They only want one thing. When I became a senior I dated men older than I was. I had better luck with older men. I was more attracted to them anyways," I shrug, snuggling up against Michael, "But of course none of them worked out. I did try to stay away from drugs. It just wasn't what I was into, you know? I saw how it made my parents act, saw what they turned into while taking said drug. I didn't want to be that girl, who does? I left home at 18 and never looked back. I wanted to get away from them and they wanted me to leave. What a better situation to leave right? Well, I had no where to go and I didn't want to stay there, so I got on a plane to come here. And here I have been, living here for about 9, 10 years now. And now here I am, lying in bed with a married, drunk, rich, handsome, fucked up man," I sigh, "That's my whole story, I guess." I look up at Michael, who's starring down at my with a completely and utter sadness.  
"Jesus, sweetie. Fuck. I'm sorry." He leans down planting a kiss on my forehead. Just being with Michael makes me forget about my childhood all my problems seem like nothing when I am with him.  
I shrug, forcing a small smile, "It's alright," I look over his should towards the clock, "It's 1:00 I think we should go to sleep,"  
"Sure," Michael gives me another peck on the forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I just give up, letting my head rest against his chest. I have never told anyone about my life, not even some of my best friends, some know because they were there with me growing up. He probably won't even remember any of this when he wakes up in the morning though I have been proven wrong before, "Sweet dreams, baby girl."  
"Night, Michael. And um thanks for listening."  
"Anytime. That's what I am good for."  
"Not true," I nudge my body closer against him, loving the feel of his warm body. It makes me feel safe.. He makes me feel safe. I close my eyes with this big smile spread across my face. I don't want to fall asleep because I know in the morning we won't be able to stay like this. I wouldn't mind never going outside again if it meant being here in this man's arms forever and not have to worry about anything else. Just be with him. But it's impossible and a part - no - All of me knows that.


	7. Shady Shores, Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley finds her self in quite a situation when she goes looking for Michael at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, how sappy and romantic can I make this fanfic?  
> How ever fucking sappy I want it to be, eh?! Haha.  
> Naw, how romantic and dramatic should I make this fanfic?

I have never, and I mean never, slept so good in my fucking life! I open my eyes and hold onto my pillow. Wait, does my pillow smell like Michael? And why is it moving up and down?. I lift my head to come face to face with Michael, sleeping soundly. Oh okay, so I didn't dream last night. Off to a great start this morning! A red blush forms over my skin. I lightly push off of his chest with my hands, propping myself up, 'Maybe if I could-' I try to move out of his embrace, but in return he tightens his hold around me, then mumbles something under his breath in his sleep. It causes my arms to buckle and fall back down onto his chest. I blow out a sharp breath and stop trying completely; Just letting my body relax against his feels like heaven. Maybe I am just love sick right now? I never thought lying with a married man that is more dangerous then anything could ever feel so.. right. I shrug, I should just go with the flow right now. Pamper myself. 'Good idea, Ashley. One of your best, I would say so' I smile, getting in a more comfortable position against Michael. I think I can sleep for about another hour or so. I don't even know what time it was. Glad I didn't check because Michael's phone went off on the night stand next to the bed. Michael moves awake and reaches for the phone, I have no idea why I am too afraid to move.  
"Hello?" Michael answers not so awake yet, "Oh!" He says, trying to keep his voice to just above a whisper, "Solomon, what's up? Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah.. I can come by the studio. Now? Great! Great. See ya." He puts the phone back on the night stand, "Fuckin' A!" His hand rubs my side so gently that it almost makes me want to fall back asleep, "Oh Jesus, there is the hangover headache! Fuck," Michael curses, "Now is not the time,"  
I frown, holding onto him tighter. I don't want this to end! Not yet. Even though I had no idea he knew Solomon Richards.  
"Woah, sweetheart. Some grip you got there. Jesus," He grabs my arms and puts them down by my side and then slowly and gently moves out from underneath me. I close my eyes and try not to grab him and beg for him not to leave. My head slides onto the pillow and I inhale his sent making that butterfly feeling erupt in my stomach. I half open my right eye and watch him as he buttons up his shirt. I quickly close my eyes when he turns around. A few seconds later his lips press against my forehead making the hair on the of my neck stand up and goosebumps arise on my skin, "Sweet dreams, baby." Michael gives me one last kiss before I hear him leave. Leaving me here alone... I never wanted to a man to stay so much before. I grab the pillow and hold it against my chest; I really didn't realize how cold it was in here.

2:00 comes around and I haven't heard from Michael. I sit down on my couch and turn on the TV trying to think about something else instead of Michael. Of course now a days there is nothing but crap on TV, but it doesn't matter it's just background noise anyways. I run my hands over my face and let out a sigh.  
My phones rings saving me from over thinking anything and from just plain boredom. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, a part of me was hoping it was Michael but when I unlocked the screen it wasn't. I put it up to my ear.  
"Hey," I smile.  
"Well, well.. Look who decided to answer my phone call. You screening my phone calls again?" I can hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Of course not, Jess." I laugh, shaking my head. Jessica, one of my best friends. I have known her since I was in 6th grade and she knows everything about me.  
"Right. You never do, right. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something important." Her voice actually sounded serious.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Not so long ago, I was walking around Rockford Hills, right?"  
"Right." I smile.  
"Well, who did I ever so happen to see walking out of an expensive restaurant," I quickly frown, "And followed by a man who nicely open the door for her. Now I know it is none of my business but when I realized who that woman was, I wanted to know who the man with the dark head of hair was. So who was he, hmm?"  
"It was completely professional, Jess. Don't get any ideas! He is just my new boss that's it!" What was I suppose to tell her? At the time it was true.. But now, I don't know what me and Michael are.  
"Ha! I saw him look you up and down when you were walking to his car. Almost thought he might bend you over right there.." Woah woah! Jesus Christ.  
"Hey! Woah! Jess. He's my boss," I try to lead her off that path for right now.  
Jessica snorts a laugh, "Right. Sure. Okay. So what job you got now?" Oh crap.  
"Um, well.. I just help him with you know computer stuff. That's it." Ohh good save. I hang my head because I know she won't even believe me.  
"Uh-huh.. Right.. There is obviously something going on that you won't tell me," I open my mouth to say something but she beats me to it, "And! I am a little offended because you use to tell me everything, I was there for you when we were kids! Best friends! Sooooo c'mon girl... Dish. At least tell me his name?!"  
"Michael. Michael De Santa," I roll my eyes at her always using that against me.  
"Hmm, nice. And....?" I hear the smirk back in her voice.  
"And? And what? You just asked for his name." I frown.  
"I only got a side view of him," I raise my eyebrow, "He handsome?"  
"Yes, he is. I mean to me he is. Yes." I'm glad she can't see me blush.  
"Oooohhhh! Ashley!" She giggles, making me shake my head. My phones beeps telling me that I have another call.  
"I got to go, someone is calling me. Bye, Jess!"  
"Oh right! It could be your "Boss"! Bye, Ashley!And keep me is the goddamn loop!" I agree ending the call and answer the other call coming in.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, sugar."  
"Hello, Trevor." I smile.  
"What are you up to?" He murmurs.  
"I- I was just about to go see Michael! Yeah." Why am I trying to avoid hanging with Trevor? Maybe because he'd ask me too many questions about Michael and I..? I don't know. "Was is with you two anyways?"  
"What do you mean, T?"  
"Oh don't play that coy game with me, sweetie. Old Trev has eyes."  
"No! Really. Nothing is going on!" I rush out.  
"So after the Jewelry job when I so happen to get up and walk into the kitchen to get another beer; I saw what seemed like a woman that looked a lot like you plunging your tongue down Mikey's throat. Then again sometimes I do think I need to get my fucking eyes checked, but I am 100% sure that that woman was you. Now, am I wrong?" He voice lowers because he knows he just got me.  
"I didn't plunge my tongue down his throat, Trevor. It was just a little kiss that's it. Nothing more nothing less." Try to seem like you're not lying. Trevor seems like he would be able to tell is someone was lying.  
"Alright, alright. So why are you going over to his house again?" He chuckles.  
I frown, why does he need to know! None of his business! "None of your fucking business, TREVOR. Thank you very much!" I ended the call and threw my phone on the couch next to me. Did I just hang up on Trevor Philips? Oh shit. How could I tell T what was going on between me and Michael if I don't even know what is going on?! I get up and get ready. I will go and ask Michael up front. I mean we have slept together for God shakes. I mean we didn't have sex or anything but still. I don't like playing cat and mouse games with married men. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my keys on the coffee table and head out to my car. When I got to his street the strong feeling I had back in the apartment is completely gone and a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach has replaced it. I pull up to his gate, it opens and I drive up to his front door. His car is not here so he must still be out. I feel a little bit better but, I look over to the front door, why is his front door open. I get out and slowly walk up to it. My whole body was screaming red light but I never listen to myself. I walk into the entryway and it's dead quiet.  
"Michael!" You home? Hey!" I look up the stairs; nothing. Um okay.. I move into the living room. No empty alcohol bottles or cigars next to the couch. My heart was starting to beat faster, "Michael!" I stop. Nothing. Okay this is a little freaky. I go to turn around and nearly scream when a man in an army looking outfit standing right behind me with a gun point directly between his eyes, "Holy shit!" I can almost feel my stomach drop and my heart goes with it.  
"Who are you?" He demands, moving closer until the gun almost touches my flushed skin, "You're not the wife." He looks me up and down, "Or one of the kids.."  
"M-me? Me.. I am no one!"  
"Ohh," He grins, "You must be his girlfriend."  
"No! No! I'm not."  
"Shh, it's alright, honey." He laughs, grabbing me by the waist, spinning me around so that I face away from him, "I have a job to do, lady. What you need to be right now is useful. Understand?" I nod, closing my eyes and ignoring the his hot breath on my neck when he talks, "Now call, Mr. De Santa and tell him to meet you here like a good girl." I do as I am told and pull out my phone, quickly going through my contacts until I find his. I put it up to my ear, please please answer.  
One ring  
Two rings. Michael!  
"Hey, Ashley. I was just-" Michael says, making me have a little bit of hope for my own safety.  
"I'm at your house, Michael. I need you to come right here, right now. Please."  
"What? What's wrong? You okay? Ashley." That smile in his voice gone and is replaced with urgency.  
"Y-" The man presses the gun into my temple, "Yes, I just really need to see you right now, please.. Matter of life and death really," I let out a fake chuckle.  
"Um, okay. I will be right there."  
"Okay, hurry." I end the call and go to put it back into my pocket. I notice my whole body is completely shaking.  
"Good girl. So you are useful."  
"Fuck. You." I spit back at him.  
"Hmm, maybe after I have put a bullet in Mr. De Santa's skull you and could do just that," He chuckles, bringing me back against his large muscular body.  
"In your dreams, and besides you won't live that long. I would call your family and tell them you love them 'cuz Mr. De Santa is going to kill you before you even get the chance to pull the trigger." That made him laugh even more, I just shrugged and smiled. Poor guy, he doesn't even know.  
"Mr. Weston gave me the job and I well make sure to do so at his highest standards. Now shut your fucking mouth."  
"Hey!" I look up and see Michael, gun in hand and pointing it at the man behind me, "I'm am gonna have to ask you give my friends a little respect."  
"Michael!" I smile, "Thank God." I turn my head to face the Hitman and whisper, "You might want to put that gun down."  
He growls, "Mr. De Santa, good of you to show up."  
"Yeah, well sorry I took so long." Michael turns his eyes to me for a sec but then regains all his attention on the man behind me, "You okay baby?"  
I shrug, "I have been better,"  
"Haven't we all." Michael says, "Now drop your gun before I put a bullet in between yeh eyes. bud. And we can settle this like adults, hm?"  
"How about-"  
"How about you tell me why you are in my house," Michael interrupts him, "Who sent you here. Who you working for? Answer wisely."  
"Wouldn't you like to know," The guy smugly remarks, "Since you won't be alive for much longer; Devin, Devin Weston. He sent us as a little gift for your family."  
"Us?"  
"Let's just say back up is on the way."  
"You fuck. This ain't my first rodeo, kid and I know for a fact it ain't my last one,"  
I didn't even realize what was going on until the man's arms loosen around me. I didn't hear the gun shot and the man's body hit the grown all I could think about was getting to Michael.  
"Next time warn me before you shoot someone in the head when my head is that close!" I yell at him moving next to his side.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, just scared," I wrap my arms around his waist, "I thought I was going to die."  
"Not on my watch, sweetheart." He hugs me back," Now I need you to go up stairs right now and hide, do you understand me?" I look up at him.  
"Wait! No! Michael, I don't want to leave you."  
"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. Just let me deal with this. I am not gonna argue about this with you right now!" He grabs my hand and leads me up to his bedroom, "Go and hide in there, lock the door. And DO NOT come OUT."  
"Just please be careful, Michael," I frown, my eyes getting all watery.  
"Have a little faith, baby. Careful is my middle name." He smirks holding his arms out. I take his face in my hands, giving him a deep kiss on the lips.  
"Just.. Be careful. Please, for me." I breathe out, rubbing my lips against his cheek.  
"Of course, Anything for you, sweetheart." He smiles, leaning in giving me one last kiss on the lips. He cocks the gun and moves to the door, looking back to make sure I do what I was told. I move move to the door and close it behind me. I sit down in the middle of his closet and wait. It was quiet for a few until I heard some trucks pull up and that's when gun shots could be heard. I hugged my knees tightly and waited for it to be over. This is what I am gonna have to get use to if I want to be apart of Michael's life. Every time I hear shot fired I think about how it could be Michael. I put my hands over my ears, but it doesn't keep out the sick feeling I have got.  
Three minutes goes by and everything stops. I look up towards the door and wait for what ever's gonna happen.  
"Ashley, it's alright." Michael's voice comes from the other side. I quickly get up and unlock the door.  
"Michael, I was so scared," I throw my arms around his neck, "You must be one hell of a shot."  
"Eh, I don't like to brag." He grabs my hand and leads my down stairs. I completely try to ignore the bodies and blood everywhere, "I called Trevor; He is on his way to come pick you up and take you out of the city." I stop on the his front step outside.  
"You're coming with right?" I frown.  
"I am not done here yet. I just want you to be okay and safe and I know T will do just that." He looks over at me with fire in his blue eyes.  
"I am not leaving without you, Michael." I only look away from Michael to up when Trevor drives up in his truck. He get out and opens his arms as he walks over to us.  
"I always miss the fun!" He complains, shaking his head, "Alright, M. I'm here."  
"Thanks, T."  
"Hey, hey no problem. Someone has to keep this little lady safe." T smiles, "Let's go, sugar." He jesters for me to get into the truck.  
"I don't want to leave you, Michael." I walk over to him, tears brimming in my eyes.  
"When I can I will meet you, I won't leave alone with T for very long." Michael smiles over at Trevor, who flips him off.  
"Michael," I warn.  
"All that matters to me right now is that you're safe with someone I trust." I want to be angry with him but how can I? He saved my life.. Ugh. I move closer to him and let my lips touch his slightly.  
"Fine, but you better hurry what ever you need to stay here for up. Do you understand me, Michael?" I growl and he nods with his cheeky grin on his face. I let my lips press against his in the most sensual kiss I could muster. Michael's lips form to mine, deepening the kiss. I can hear T making throw up sounds. I smile, rubbing my thumb over his cheek, "Promise me, Michael."  
"I promise." He holds my hand as we talk over to Trevor's truck. I look up at Trevor, who has his leaning his head back in the drivers seat. Michael opens the door and I get in.  
"Finally! Jesus." T scowls. Michael shuts the door and looks to Philips.  
"Just keep her safe, T. All I'm askin'."  
"No worries, buddy. Old T will take good care of her." Trevor starts the truck and my heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest. I lean out of the window, grabbing Michael's face one more time and planting a kiss on his mouth.  
"I'll be waiting, Michael." I smile.  
"I promise not to keep you waiting for long." He smiles just as evil as I am. I peck his lips then sit back down in the truck.  
"A'ight, T. Good to go." I whisper, looking at Michael.  
"Mkay, darlin'." Trevor backs out up down the drive way, I close my eyes tightly. He drives through the gate and up the street, "Sit tight, it's about two hours away."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Sandy Shore. Home of Trevor Philips Industries!"  
Sandy Shores uh? Great. I needed a vacation. I also need to calm down after what just happened. I lean my head back and close my eyes, might as well try to relax.


	8. Shouting The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley finds her self in Trevor's trailer for the next week or so, without Michael..  
> Trevor, being the gentlemen he is, won't let up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Means a lot to me that you guys like it! Comment, kudos, anything you like.  
> I wrote this chapter while listening to 60's, 70's and 80's music and a little bit of 50's.  
> AND AUTO CORRECT SUCKS! Lol

"Hey, Sugar!" I open my eyes when Trevor nudges my shoulder, "We're here!" I turn my head to a run down looking trailer. I frown, oh you got to be kidding me, "Welcome to casa de Trevor!" He gets out and comes over to open my door. I hesitate but get out anyways, offering Trevor a small thank you. T grabs my hand and leads me though the fenced gate and up to his patio.  
"RON! Get your ass out here! I'm back!" T yells towards the place next to his. An older man comes out and waves.  
"O-oh! Hey, T!"  
"You miss me, Ronald!" Trevor grins over at the older looking man in a hat, button up shirt and shorts.  
"Ye-yeah, T! A little."  
"This is Ashley Deeeeeeeeeluca," Trevor snugly remarks, "She'll be staying here for awhile so you better be on your best behavior!"  
"Yes, Trevor!" I wave shyly at Ron. He seems kinda nervous.. T puts his hand on my small of back and leads me into his Trailer. Maybe I can sleep outside, I frown. What was I suppose to expect? Trevor Philips is not one for tidiness or anything to do with hygiene I have figured. He goes over and throws the dirty mags that were on the couch onto the floor.  
"Make yer self at home, darlin'." Trevor smiles at me, and I return the smile.  
"Thanks, T." I walk over and sit down on the edge of his couch.  
"My pleasure," He growls, moving over to the fridge next to me, "Want a beer?"  
"Um, no thanks. I'm fine." I look around his trailer, avoiding eye contact.  
"So," He walks over to the kitchen counter and eyes me, "How does it feel to be a wanted woman?"  
"What? Why am I wanted?" I ask, puzzled. Trevor laughs, popping the bottle cap off with the edge of the counter.  
"Sweetheart, I know you're new at this but you are now labeled as Michael's weakness. They will get your name and where you live and either kill you or hold you hostage again until Mikey is dead."  
"You really know how to make a girl feel much better, T." My face falls into a frown, "Thanks."  
"Aww, I'm sorry." Trevor moves over and sits next to me, "I know you're not use to this but Michael is and he can handle a little heat." T soothes.  
I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. Fucking feelings! "How can you be so sure he won't... die?"  
"He is a hard bastard to kill," Trevor offers a low chuckle, "Hmm, for just a friend, you seem pretty sad about having to leave him back there. I don't think Amanda has ever kissed him that much in the whole time they have been married."  
I blush, looking down at my feet, "What are friends for right?"  
"You still think I believe that whole 'we are just friends' act? No no, Ashley."  
"I don't want to talk about it, Trev. Not right now."  
"Ahhh! C'mon! It's just you and me here, I won't tell M. Tell old T!" He nudges me but I shake my head, "You can trust me!"  
What I want to do right now is try not to think about Michael, then my whole body hurts because I know that I might never see him again. T needs to just let it go, like right now.  
"I said not right now, T!" I raise my voice a little looking down at my feet to keep him from seeing the tears well up in my eyes.  
"I am good with secrets! I promise!" He continues. My blood is boiling up, I can feel it. I get up and turn around to him.  
"You want to know!" I yell down at him, "Maybe this is my first time dealing with these kinds of feelings! I am not good with emotions! I never have! And all I can think about is Michael right now because I might not see him ever again. He is not bullet proof! If he gets shot and I am not there then I will hate myself forever!" My fists are balled up and the hot tears come streaming down my face. I have never experienced so much emotion before and I couldn't control it. Trevor's face was completely emotionless as he watched me fall apart in front of him, "Fuck it!" I sob. In one movement Trevor was up and had his arms around me. I welcomed his embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry, sugar. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I guess I just push too hard sometimes." He whispers trying to calm me down while rubbing my back. In my sobs and loud crying I finally figured out what I was feeling. I knew what my feelings for Michael were.  
"I-" I choke out, "I love him, Trevor. I'm in love with him.. I love him so much it hurts to think about what might happen.."  
"I know," He holds me tightly, "He's a lucky man, that fat fuck." I smile, leaning my head down on T's shoulder.  
"I'm so scared.." I murmur pulling back to look into his dark eyes. Trevor's hand comes up to wipe the tears that stain my cheeks away.  
"You have no need to be, sweetheart. Me and Michael, we're gonna protect you. No one will be able to hurt you.. You trust old T, don't chu?"  
"I do," I nod, letting my hands rest on his shoulders.  
"Go lay down," He points to his bedroom behind me, "I think you deserve a little down time. Rest. I'll be right out here if you need me." He suggests, moving me towards his room.  
"Al-alright." I agree. His bedroom was just as messy as the rest of his trailer, but by now I don't mind. All I want to do is relax right now and hopefully later on fall asleep.  
"I'll sleep on the couch," I crawl up his bed and turn around to face him.  
"Wait, T.. Can you sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be alone," I sheepishly ask, getting under the covers.  
"Um, yeah, Sure. I'll sleep with chu tonight. I'll be right out there if you need me, mkay? I'll be in later." I nod, giving Trevor a warm smile which he returns the jester in kind. I will feel a lot better if Trevor was next to me.  
"Okay. And- T!" I ask just before he turns to leave.  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, sweetie." He grins and then leaves me alone in his room. I try to get comfortable but it was really hard. My mind was racing and so was my heart.. Did I just really confess to Trevor that I was in love with Michael. Am I? I mean I have never really knew what being in love felt like. Was it even possible to be "In Love"? What ever the word for what I'm feeling for Michael is I know it's real. When I see him again; I will waste no time telling him. If I see him again.. I groan, sticking my face into the pillow. Why do I keep doing this to myself?! He's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. I just need to relax and just try to fall asleep. But what if I can't? I mean it's not even that dark out. Nope, no. I got this. It will at least stop me from think about Mi- Him. I close my eyes and hug the extra pillow to my body wishing it was you know who, he who should not be named(For the moment), the dangerous mystery man that barged into my life without warning. I sighed this might be harder than I thought..

I open my eyes when I feel someone crawl into bed next to me. For a second I thought it was Michael, but I knew better.  
"Didn't mean to wake you," Trevor's voice comes from behind me. I roll over on my side to face him still half asleep.  
"Mmm," I halfheartedly whisper, grabbing Trevor and nudging my body against him.  
"Sweetheart," He warns even though I could hear the big grin in his voice, "I should let you know that no girl could or can resist old T. Especially sleeping with me.. You might fall deeply in love. Perfectly understandable." Trevor humors, wrapping his arms around my smaller body.  
"I'll take that chance," I giggle, shaking my head.  
"Mmma'ight. But I did warn you."  
"Consider myself warned then," I cuddle closer to him.  
"Night, Ashley," Trevor kisses my forehead.  
"Night, Trev." I yawn.

"Ashley!" Trevor yells from in the front room, I quickly sit up.  
"What T?!" I whimper, rubbing my eyes.  
"I'm hungry. Let's go get something, eh. Breakfast time, baby! My treat."  
"I just woke up, Trevor!" I slump my shoulders. He appears in the doorway wearing his same old stained t-shirt and dirty jeans and a sly smile slapped across his face, "Don't smile at me like that." I run my fingers through my messy hair.  
"You're just so beautiful, sugar." He chuckles moving over to his dresser. T shuffles through it until he grabs a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top, then turns to throw it at me, "Here you can wear this. Don't worry, they'r clean," Trevor strides over to the door but stops, I get up to get ready. "You know if you need help putting that on, I'd be soOooO obligated to do so." T leans against the door frame with this 'I want to rip everything off of you right now' look. I laugh, rolling my eyes.  
"You wish," I put my hand to his chest to give him a playful push out of the room so I could quickly shut the door and get dressed. He grunts from the other side making me laugh as I undress and put on his clothes. Which was way big on me; I could barely keep the sweatpants up, but they will work. I opened the door and walked out to find Trevor slouching on the couch drinking the last bit of his beer.  
"I'm ready," I smile at him. He must have been thinking about something; in a deep thought because he didn't notice me until I spoke up.  
"Great. Damn," He looked over at me.  
"What?" I felt a little embarrassed in his clothes.  
"You look way better than I do in that top and pants." Trev tosses the beer bottle on the floor and gets up walking over to me. I feel his eyes scan every part of my body making my face turn red, "So kid, you fall madly in love with me yet?" He raises an eyebrow as we walk out of the trailer to his truck that's parked outside his trailer. I follow close behind.  
"Nope. Not yet." I grin as he opens the door for me.  
"Well, looks like I will have to try harder."  
"I don't know, T. You make a damn good case. I bet it's hard for any girl not to fall for your bad boy good looks and your sweet way with words. But this girl is off limits," I wink Trevor's way when he gets in.  
"You flatter me, cupcake." He laughs starting his truck.  
"Eh, it's the truth," I shrug, "So where are we going?" I ask, as he drives down the street.  
"I know a place; a little diner no so far away from here. 10 minutes, tops." I notice Trevor tap his steering wheel as he talked.  
"Okay. Sounds great. I am kinda hungry now that I think about it," I put my hand over my empty stomach.  
"I think you'll like it," he smiles, eyes locked on the road as he drives down the highway. It gave me a chance to really enjoy this little vaca of mine. The desert was not that bad, I guess. Some parts were pretty and not bad but mostly it was hot but there is a lot of scary people out here. Trevor was right; it only took about 10 minutes to get to this old 50's looking roadside diner.  
"They love me here!" Trevor broke my thought process when I came to, he had my door open.  
"Oh they do, do they?" I questioned, a little skeptical.  
"Yes, they do," He states matter of factly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front doors. Thank God for air conditioning because when you walked in the cool air bitched slapped you across the face. A older black lady behind the counter looked up at T with a smirk spread across her red lips.  
"Well! Well! Trevor Philips. I thought the owner banned you from here?" She laughed, while Trevor put on his usual charming attitude and walked over to her.  
"Haha, I missed you, too, Estela . Is that asshole here?" T asked looking around the diner.  
"No, you are just in time, he left." That made T glow with happiness.  
"Then come on! I'll give you a big tip," T sweet talked his way into getting a table.  
"Fine, Trev. Only because I love you," The older lady reached over and pinched T's right cheek.  
"You're such a good lady." He patted her hand. Estela walked out from behind the counter to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Trevor takes a set and I sit on the other side of the table.  
"My my," Estela smiles down at me, "Trevor, where did you find this pretty little lady, hm?" Did I say that I like this lady already. No? Well, I do.  
"She's a friend of mine. Ashley. Yes she is pretty, very... Pretty." Trevor's eyes burned into mine making me flush red.  
"What is a girl like you doing with a man like my T?" She asked with a playful smirk turning up at the ends of her lips.  
"Hey! Hey! I am right here!" Trevor raises his arms up in disbelief. I chuckle.  
"I have been asking that myself lately," I threw Trevor a smug grin which only made his eyes light up and his tongue run across his lips.  
"I like her, Philips. She's smart. Seems like she can handle yo crazy ass. I salute cha, Ashley." I smile up at her. Did I mention I like this lady? "You want your usual, T."  
"Yes ma'am,"  
"And you, hun?"  
"Um, regular coffee and just eggs and beacon." I smile up at her. She repeats it under her breath to remember it.  
"Alright you two, I'll be back wit ch'your food." Estela nods at T, who winks at her.  
"She's really sweet," I leave my elbows on the table.  
"Yeah, she's a good lady." Trevor says, mimicking my actions.  
"Hmm," He grunts after a couple moments of silence.  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I ask looking for something to read in his eyes or face.  
"I know I shouldn't bring this up," T clears his throat, "But how you doin'? I mean, you doing better?" He looked a little scared about asking me these questions.  
"I'm okay," I smile at him, "I know Michael will be okay." I watched as Trevor cocked his head to the side, trying to read me.  
"You know, Ashley. Michael, he might seem like a nice guy but he ain't all he's cracked up to be," I frown when Trev's face turns serious.  
"I know understand.."  
"Love, friendship... Is something he's not very good at."  
"Is this about what happened back in North Yankton?" I ask narrowing my eyes.  
"He told you about that?"  
"A little, yes." I nod.  
"Look, I care about you too much.. I don't want him to hurt you when he runs back to that bitch wife of his."  
"He won't hurt me, Trevor."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought when we were friends. I trusted him." Hurt came swirling into his eyes.  
"And he feels bad about that, T. He told me so. You two are 'brothers' no matter how much you two fight and yell at each other."  
"Uhhh, you're too observant for my liking sometimes." Trevor leans back in the booth and smirks at me.  
"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it, Philips." I return the smirk back.  
"Tell you what, sweetie: After this I'll show you around Sandy Shores. Maybe show you my place of work, eh?"  
"I'd like that, T." I sit back against the seat and watch him watch me. Well, here's to a fun day out with Trevor Philips. 


	9. L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week has gone by and Ashley is starting to except the fact that she might not see Michael again..  
> Or maybe she just might.
> 
> Smut is coming in soon lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE! I have missed you all! Sorry it's taking so long to get this chapter out. None of you probably read this.. BUT if you do: Hi.  
> Kudos, share, comment.. What ever tickles your fancy.  
> I LOVE WADE. He is so cute and adorable. I wanted Ashley to be the kinda older sister to him.. IDK.

It's been four days since I've arrived at Sandy Shores and I am actually getting use to staying with Trevor Philips. He's so different from the guys I have been with before. Of course he boosted about his grand business. T.P.I. I should have known he would be in that business. I also got to know Ron better and a blond boy with dreadlocks named Wade. He is kinda like the little brother I've always wanted.  
"Listen, T!" I try to calm Trevor down.  
"That fucking turd!" T pointed to Wade, who was hiding behind me, "Ran away my goddamn business, that fucking idiot!"  
"Now, Trev! Wade doesn't know better! You know how he can get sometimes!"  
"Y-yeah! That's right, Trevor! I didn't mean nothin' by it! Honest."  
"C'mon, T," I move over and grab his hand, "You just need to rest, you've had a long day... I'll take Wade out for ice cream." I push him towards his room. I look back at Wade and mouth for him to wait outside.  
"Just keep him away from my trailer!" Trevor grumbled, I mouthed to Wade to wait for me outside. He listened, thank God. Trevor crawls into his bed, cursing underneath his breath.  
"There," I cover him up, "Better, T?" He nods, letting out a sigh. I lean down and kiss his forehead. "I'll be back later,"  
"Just be careful, eh, Sweetie." Trevor murmurs almost half asleep.  
"Yeah, T. I got Wade with me. I'll be okay." I give T a small smile and walk out to meet Wade who's sitting on the first step on the porch.  
"We still goin' to go get ice cream, Ashley?" Wade quickly gets to his feet. I link my arm with his and then lead him down the street.  
"Yeah, Wade. We still going to get ice cream." His eyes seem to light up, which made me happy.  
"I didn't mean to make Trevor mad," Wade murmured looking down at his feet as we walked.  
"I know, Wade. T, he's just has a lot on his plate right now." I try to explain to him, but it's Wade.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey- Have you heard from that Michael guy? I heard Trevor talked to Ron about you two last night." He smiled not a care in the world. I envied him.  
"Oh? What did T say?"  
"Well, and don't tell Trevor because he didn't want you to know.. But, it didn't sound good; I mean the condition of Michael and all. I don't really know."  
"Is he hurt?!" I rush out, gripping Wade's arm.  
"I don't know. I couldn't hear tha' part."  
"What else did he say?" I asked, cursing a little.  
"Well, just about if Michael did anything to you like he did to Trevor.. Like back in North Yankton, He would kill him," Wade paused a little confused, "Something like that."  
"Oh," Why does Trevor think Michael is gonna hurt me? He wouldn't, right? I mean, he knows Michael more better and longer than I do.. But.. Still, "Thanks, Wade. This is our little secret."  
"Okay! Ice cream now?" He pulled me towards the store.  
"Yes, Wade." I giggled.

About an hour later, we were a block a away from Trevor's trailer and Wade was telling me old stories of when he and Trevor first met. We passed by Ron's place and Wade wrapped me in a hug.  
"Thank for the Ice cream, Ashley!"  
"Of course, Wade."  
"You're kinda like my older sister now right?" Wade says when he gets to Ron's door.  
"Yeah, Wade." I smile at him and start to walk towards Trevor's. I walk past his truck into his yard when another car in his driveway catches my eye. My first thought was 'who the fuck is here' but then I looked closer at the car and my heart fell.  
"No.." I whispered, "No.. No.." Taking no time to even calm myself down, I shot up the porch stairs and turned into the doorway.  
"Yeah, but I don't think-" Trevor's sentence was cut off when he looked over the shoulder of a man who had his back turned to me.  
Michael. That man was Michael. Warm tears came flowing, running down my cheeks. Michael was okay and in front of me. I couldn't even think. Trevor cleared his throat as Michael turned around.  
"Michael," I barely choked out, "Michael, you're.."  
"Hey, baby," He grinned, I don't even know if he could tell I was falling apart in Trevor's doorway. I ran, no that's an understatement, I fucking sprinted to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Mikey! I missed you so much!" I kissed his lips, cheeks, forehead.. Anything I could find.  
"I missed you too, sweetheart." He chuckles, letting his hands rest on my hips, "I should leave you with T more off'en."  
"As you can tell, Mikey, she has fallen for me."  
"Whatever ya say, Trev." Michael rolls his eyes. I ran my fingers through Michael's hair.  
"For about two days I thought you were dead! YOU ASSHOLE!" I smack his chest.  
"I wanted to make sure that you were safe out here where no one could get to you," He had this adorable smirk plastered across his handsome face and a playfulness glow in his blue eyes that made my heart melt. Oh God I have it bad for him. I love him unconditionally.. Now I have to just tell him that. Oh fun. Michael's phone rang, almost startling me. He took the phone out of his black jeans and put it up to his ear, "Hey, Frankie. One sec, kid." Michael mouthed to meet him outside, "We need to talk," I agreed and let him go. I looked over at Trevor who was starring at me intensely.  
"What?"  
"You gonna tell 'em?" He smiles.  
"Tell him what?" I frown.  
"Oh baby girl! YoOooOOu and I both know what," T walks over to me with this cocky smile, "The L word." I go to open my mouth but he wraps his arms around me and starts to fake sob, "I LOVE HIM! AHHH! I LOVE HIM, T! I'M IN LOO-H-OVVEE WITH HIM!" Is he mocking me?  
"Okay first of all! I don't sound like that, you dick!" I push him away but I can't help but crack a smile because that was really funny, yet rude.  
"I was close." Trevor folded his arms across his chest.  
"Nope. Not even close." I roll my eyes, turning and walk out the door. I find Michael pacing in T's front yard.  
"Yeah, Frank.. Ya sure 'bout dis one? Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I will. Oh and thanks kid means a lot." I just kinda stood there looking at him. He's real and in front of me. Now to tell him how I feel, "C'mere," I look up from starring at my feet to Michael. He don't have to tell me twice. In only a couple steps I was in his arms. Safe and happy.  
"Mikey," I smile, tucking my head into his neck.  
"T been treatin' you good?"  
"Yeah, Trev's a good guy. I really good guy." I squeeze him tight. Michael let's out a grunt.  
"Yeah, well... He's a good guy around you. He didn't touch ya or nothin' right?" He raises an eyebrow, I laugh.  
"No, Michael. He didn't touch me like that."  
"But he did touch you?"  
"Yes, Michael." I roll my eyes. He frowned, looking over my shoulder at T's trailer, "Hey, you sent me here."  
"Yeah yeah. C'mon, let's take a walk. I, uh, need to talk to yeah," Michael grabs my hand pulling me through Trevor's fence. We start to walk down the street for a second it was quiet until M broke the silence, "We will be able to go back to the city tomorrow or the day after. Me and Frank took care of it. No one will be looking for you, but I think that you should stay at my house for a while. A couple days just to make sure."  
"Oh.. Okay," Let me see... Stay at my apartment alone or stay with Michael.. Hmm hard choice.  
"T wants to bet there when we handle Devin."  
"You're gonna kill him right? I'm a big girl, Michael. I can take it." I ask.  
"I know you are. I know. It's just - That pint sized prick sends a whole fucking army to my house after my wife and MY kids! Then one of his fuckers has the audacity to put a gun to your head! They crossed the line! The fucking line!" We stopped walking and turned to look at Michael who had his fist all balled up.  
"Michael, before anything else happens, I need to tell you something really important." I breathe in.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Um yeah, but it's not bad. I mean I don't think that it is." I shrug, trying not to cry, "Okay.. So.. I-" You can do it. But what if he laughs in my face? What if I think he has feeling for me when he really doesn't? Am I reading into your 'friendship' or 'partnership' tooooooo much?  
"Ashley?" I looked up at Michael who probably thinks I am nuts. Which I wouldn't blame him.  
"Michael, I," Come on you have said it before, "I lov- I am glad you are okay. Really, for like two days I was starting to worry but then T said that you knew what you were doing.." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I'll tell him when we get back to the city. A little time won't hurt. I mean, what if what I feel for Michael goes away? I hope it doesn't, but you never know. And he probably has a lot on his plate. I probably just did him a favor not telling him that I am deeply in love with him, I nod. Yep, I am a life saver.  
"Come on, baby girl. Let's get back." I nod and he grabs my hand. I first place a tender kiss on his cheek. We walk hand in hand. Oh, T is gonna have a fun time with this one. I will never hear the end of it. I do wish my heart would stop beating so fast. Uhh, L.O.V.E is just fucking great.


	10. Do Not Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for! SMUT-ish.. I guess? If that's what you call me trying to write a sex scene.  
> ANNDDD what if I told you that there is only a couple chapters let :/

Michael pulled the car up to his house and we got out.  
"So how many people died in your house, Michael?" I chuckle, following behind M up to the door and into his house.  
"I lost count," He shrugged with a cute smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
"Like maybe just one or two?"  
"Yeah, somethin' like that." I walked over to the couch sat down, "You know Trevor looked pretty sad when you left. I think he likes you a little too much." Michael grins, walking over to me with a whiskey bottle and two glasses in his hand.  
"I love Trevor," Michael quickly turned his head to me when he sat down.  
"Uh, you love Trevor..?"  
"Yeah, I mean not like I'm in love with him. I just feel like he will be there if I ever need him." My answer seemed to calm Michael down a little. He poured us both a glass and handed it to me, "Uh, Michael. I don't think that I should start drinking. Remember last time?" I smile.  
"Here's hoping." He smiled back, clinking out glasses together. My face turned red, I fought back a giggle.  
"I don't think that would be wise since you're married." I completely contradicted myself when I moved closer to him on the couch to where I could smell him. Musky. Dear God.  
"Uh... Huh. Well," He threw back his head and drank the whole glass full. Eh, why not? One drink. I put the glass to my lips and took a sip, then down the rest. The liquor burns when is goes down my throat. I hand the glass back to Michael to offers me a refill, but I quickly refuse, "Last night when we were walking, what were you really gonna say?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You went, Michael, I, I lov- Then you seemed to do a 180 from what you actually wanted to say. So tell me what you were going to say." He narrowed his blue eyes at me and I nearly just blurted that I loved him out to him.  
"I-I don't remember." I give a small off putting smile and he shakes his head not buying it at all.  
"C'mon! Tell me. Trevor ain't around. Is it about T?"  
"No.. No. But I did tell him." I looked down at my feet.  
"You can tell me, too. I mean if you want to. I ain't gonna poke and prod ya. I'm not a sadist."  
"That's the thing.. If I tell you, it will change this," I gestured between us, "Us."  
"It will? Like what do you mean,"  
"Michael, this ain't easy to say to you. I don't know why. You think it'd be, but for me this kinda stuff hasn't came natural." I bit my lip.  
"What ain't easy?"  
I let out a deep sigh and move my eyes to meet his, "Love. Falling in love. Being in love with you. I'm not use to such a strong feeling before." His face went blank and I knew I just screwed everything up, "You wanted to know, Michael and there you have it!" I let out a awkward chuckle, "One that note I think I should leave." I quickly get up not even wanting to look at him. I knew that once I get out the door I would probably hear him laugh. I hold back the tears that were about to fall. This is why I don't to emotions! I grab the doorknob and start to turn it until I hear.  
"Wait, Woah! Hey, Ashley!" I stop but not turn around.  
"It's cool I can see myself out."  
"No, No.. Don't go please." I knew he was right behind me but I couldn't make myself face him.  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid to say it." I curse to myself when a tear falls.  
"Naw, baby. It just caught me off guard. That's all." He sounded sympathetic enough. More tears started to fall and I really wanted to kick myself for being an emotional wreck.  
"Love is just not my strong suit, Michael."  
"Mine either." He chuckles, "C'mere, baby girl." Michael's voice is light and soothing to me. I turn around right into his arms making the tears flow more freely. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"I didn't want to tell you so soon. I wanted to wait. Fuck." I pull away and our eyes lock. My tongues runs over my bottom lip when my eyes move down to his lips. Without my permission, I lean down and touch my mouth to his. "Michael," I let out a small sigh when runs his hands down my back to my ass and gives it a tight squeeze. I wanted a part in all of this, I wanted more. My shaky hands move to his black button up. I'm so nervous. I undo the first two and I didn't think I could do anymore when his mouth attacked my neck in array of delicious pleasure. I let out a shaky moan. I found enough strength to undo the rest of the buttons. He quickly discarded it, letting it fall to the floor. Michael's attention returned to my lips, running his delicious tongue across my bottom lip. I am not gonna hold back. This is wrong but it feels so right.  
"Bedroom!" I breathe out when his lips part from mine. Thank God he didn't need anything else. Michael grabbed my hand and runs me up the stairs to his bedroom. My heart is pumping out of my chest, but I ignore it when the door opens and he pulls me in by the waist. Our lips make contact over and over again, until we have to brake for a breath. In that time I grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head.  
"Jesus.." He murmured when he looked down at my black laced bra, "I don't think I should ask, but are those real?" I felt a little embarrassed.  
"Yes," I whispered, "I know you've probably seen girls way better looking than I am. You're wife must have been-"  
"You're perfect, darlin'." He grinned at me. That made my heat flutter and butterflies to rush into my stomach, "This is our moment, not Amanda's." He took another look at my half naked torso before giving me another deep kiss, "It's been a long time since I have touch a woman that wasn't filled with silicon or I have to pay afterwords."  
"I don't know, I think I could use a little more money." I giggle, kissing his nose.  
"Uh-huh." He smirks, running his hands all over me which made my mind fuzzy.  
"These pants need to come off, Michael." I slip a finger through his belt loop.  
"Well, go ahead, sweetheart."  
"May I?" I kiss along his jaw, tugging on his jeans a little.  
"Oh you know the answer to that one, baby." Michael growls, making me giggle. Letting my shaky hands move to zipper, I undo his pants and slip them down his legs. My eyes go to the bulge in his underwear. I lick my lips, I never thought I would ever get to be like this with Michael. I know I shouldn't since he is married but I need him right now.  
"My turn," He gives me a small kiss before wasting no time ripping my pants off me.  
"Well, that was sexy." I smile, sliding my hands up his chest and around his neck.  
"I have my moments," He chuckles, running his hands down my sides to my hips. I lean in kissing his mouth and letting my fingers run up through his hair. In our session of heated kissing, we stumbled over to his bed. I climbed to the head board while my whole stomach was feeling anxious. Michael let his body hover just above mine and I was completely lost in lust I have never known before.  
"You think we should be doing this?" I asked, I'll kick myself later.  
"If you don't want to just tell me," Michael's lips traveled down my neck to my chest. My body involuntarily arched to get more from his kisses while his hand reached around to unclasp my bra. He threw it God knows where, "So beautiful, sweetheart."  
"Ahhh, Michael." I sighed when he kissed his way down my stomach but stopped when he got the the lining of my underwear. Michael grabs the lining and pulls it down my body, I lift my hips up for it's easier for him. Just like my bra he throws it the the side of the room. I am now naked in front of a man I never thought I would be able to be with him. I spread my legs when he leans down and runs his tongue across my thigh making me whimper with need. My finger sank into the bed as Michael's wonderful mouth kissed his way up and down my thigh. I saw him look up at me with a cocky smirk on his face. I put my hand the his cheeks and bring him back up so we're face to face.  
"Why do I love you?" I smiled up at him.  
"I'm just lucky," He shrugged, making me giggle. I let my hands run down his back down to his boxers. Woah, I knew there was something wrong. I slipped my finger under the elastic band, pulled it back then let it go. It snapped against Michael's skin.  
"These need to come off, Mikey."  
"Hmm, of course, my sweet." He get sits up on his knees and slides the underwear down his legs. I blush when his hard on comes into view AND damn he was thick. I licked my lips. He laughed and tore my eyes away from this man's assets (haha) to look up into his blue eyes.  
"Jesus, Michael." I giggled.  
"I ain't as built as a younger guy but-" I put my finger up to his lips.  
"You're prefect. I love you just the way you are." That seemed to make him feel a little less embarrassed about being naked in front of me.  
"You ready for the time of your life, baby girl?"  
I nodded, "Oh yeah. Condom?" He crawled up me and reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a shiny small packet.  
"Of course." He ripped it open and slide it across his length. I didn't think I could stand anymore teasing from this man. I moved my hands up his biceps to grip his shoulders. I bit my lip when he placed his himself in my wet opening. I was throbbing everywhere and my long dormant body was screaming with want and need. I let out a loud moan when he pushed up inside of me. My inner walls tightened around his hard organ.  
"Fuck. You're so fucking tight." Michael spat out, closing his eyes. I run my fingers through his hair, fisting it a little so I could bring his lips back down to meet mine. His hips rocked slow but then got faster with each thrust. I was reduced to a hot, horny mess underneath him.  
About another round of hot sex later, we were both hot and tired. I was fighting to keep my eyes open and so was he.  
"You're gonna be the death of me, baby." He let out a sigh.  
"And what a beautiful death it would be." I let my head rest on his shoulder while my hand was draped over his sweaty chest. His fingers were running up and down my arm while we just kinda sat there in silence.  
"I love you, Michael." I yawned, closing my eyes and snuggling closer to Michael's naked body, "Night."  
"Night, darlin'." He kissed my forehead softly. I was too tired to even realize he hasn't told me he loved me yet. Before I could fully comprehend, I fell asleep in Michael's embrace. I have never felt so safe and warm in my entire life. I had definitely fallin' hard for Michael De Santa.


	11. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Amanda shows up the morning after Michael and Ashley's steaming night?  
> !This one will be a lot shorter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a little bit in Third POV of Michael  
> then the rest in Ashley's.  
> We will see how it goes....

Michael woke up actually happy and not depressed for once in his life. His eyes wondered down to Ashley, who was still hardcore cuddling him. In the sort time he has known her she hasn't even mentioned anything about his weight or his drinking. Amanda wouldn't even look at him anymore but this young girl loved him, wanted him. It was a lot to take in, but he loved being wanted by Ashley and only her. He thought for a while he might have to fight Trevor for her love since the man has this weird protective attitude about him when it comes to her. Michael chuckled, shaking his head. His eyes wondered down to her again. She was beautiful, so cute and innocent all at once when she slept and Michael loved to watch her. Just to watch her little body move up and down as she breathed. Butterflies crept into the older man's stomach, he had it bad for this little lady. He wanted to make sure she was okay and safe even after she found someone younger and better looking. He wanted to take care of her make sure no one could ever hurt her. His heart filled with what seemed like... Love? He hasn't felt like this in a long time. The first couple weeks of his and Amanda's relationship and when she gave birth to their kids was the only real time Michael felt love inside of him and the love of others. Now what was he? A fat, drunk washed up shell of a man. Only if Trevor was here, he could tell him what was wrong with him. Not like Michael didn't already know what was wrong with him. Ashley moved in her sleep, making his heart beat a little faster. He was afraid she would wake up and regret last night and that would kill him. Michael leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He really was in lo-  
"Michael," Another voice filled the room and Michael nearly grabbed the gun in the dresser drawer. He looked at the woman standing in the bedroom doorway.  
"Manda?" He addressed his wife.  
"How much are you paying this one?" She looked at the sleeping girl holding onto Michael in her sleep.  
"She's not a stripper, Amanda." Michael frowned, "Why are you here? Are the kids here?" He talked in a tone little over a whisper.  
"No, they're at the hotel." She didn't even look at him, her eyes were strait on the girl sleeping with her husband, "How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"Have you and her-"  
"Just last night."  
"She must love you more than anything if she can deal with you for long periods of time." Amanda wasn't poking around Michael saw the seriousness in her voice and face. Hurt and pain strike'd his stomach and chest.  
"Why are you here? Are you moving back in or-"  
"God no, Michael. Here," She lifted up her hand up. Michael just noticed the paper in her hand.  
"What is it?" He asked as she walked over the right side of the bed to hand the Paper to him.  
"What do you think it is, Michael." She frowned. He knew, but he wasn't sure. He skimmed the front page. What he thought this was prior, he was right.  
"Divorce paper." He mumbled, chewing his bottom lip.  
"We both knew this was coming," She sounded annoyed and he nodded, understanding that he knew this was gonna be the end of their marriage. Even all those years ago, he knew. And so did she.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You got something to sign this with." He never actually thought this day would come.  
"Not with me, but I will be back later to get it." Michael looked up at his soon to be ex wife. She gave him a small smile and then turned to walk out. She got to the door but stopped.  
"Did you ever love me, Michael?"  
"I did. Did you ever love me?" He asked. She slowly nodded.  
"I did, yes." He saw some pain in her face when she looked at back at Ashley then to Michael, "Do you love her?"  
That question kinda caught him off guard. Did he love her? Michael looked down at the woman that laid almost on top of his naked body. He knew the answer to that question.  
"Yes, I love her." Michael's voice came out a little shaky but he meant it. He has never meant something so much in his whole life. Amanda nodded and then disappeared, closing the door behind her. Michael let out a sigh he felt like he was holding in the whole time. He placed the paper on the table next to him and looked at the clock; 11:34. Michael wanted to sleep until at least 12 something or even 1 but he couldn't go back to sleep. Instead he watched Ashley for a second he felt kinda creepy. He was no doubt way older than her 29 year old self. She mumbled something in her sleep and it made him smile. Michael wrapped his arms around her, cuddling even more tighter. Michael wasn't much for cuddling but it was different with Ashley. He actually liked it. What has the woman done to him? Must be a miracle. He knew he has done nothing in his life time to deserve her but after he signed that paper next to him, she could really be his and no one else's. Michael craved it, wanted it, needed it. She was far too good for him, but he wanted her next to him for as long as she wanted him. As long as she needed him, he would be there for her. Michael kissed her temple and whisper, "I love you, " Into her ear. He also couldn't wait to tell her the 'good' news. He looked up at the ceiling with an honest to God smile. He really felt loved by someone and he liked the feeling. That's all Michael ever really wanted.. To be normal, fall in love have a normal life with a normal family. Even though he knew he would never really get that life, he came to grips with it. Ashley was kinda like that 'normal life' and he wouldn't let her go.


	12. Don't Fuck With Me, Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the last chapter and there will be more chapter. I have decided to add something else in this story.  
> Don't go away ;)  
> I was thinking about how everyone is poking at Michael's weight in the game so I decided to add this little scene in the beginning.

I moved trying to get comfortable but I couldn't. My eyes slowly open eyes to the sun streaming in from the window, I give a small grunt and look down to the empty space next to me. Where's Michael? I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning. Suddenly it dawned on me that I was still naked and the hot events of last night actually did happen. A red flush rose up in my cheeks. It's been so long since I've had sex with someone without feeling terrible when I woke up in the middle of the night to take that walk of shame and sneak out. Sex.. To me that's not what we did last night. Being with Michael was perfect, I love him more than anything. I just wish I knew how he felt about me..  
I got up and took a quick shower and put on one of Michael plain tees and a pair grey sweatpants.  
"Okay, Ashley.. Just play it cool," I say before opening the bedroom door. I mean I just confessed I love Michael and then cried my eyes out... Then to top it all off we had sex. Mkay. Normal day, right? I walked to the top of the stairs but stopped when I heard this.  
"Fuck." Michael? I turned and walked over to the bathroom that was past his son's room. I caught the sight of Michael in his underwear looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He poked his belly and frowned, "Amanda was right; I'm a fucking drunk asshole! A fat, fat, fat failure. A terrible human being, yeah. I already fucking knew that. I don't deserve her. Ashley needs someone who's younger, better built. Jesus!" He scolded himself, looking strait in the mirror. I felt my heart brake hearing this. He still hasn't notice I was leaning against the doorway. "I thought if you loved someone, you had to let it go. But, fuck... I don't think I could let her go. She'll get tired of this," He placed a hand on his stomach, " And she'll leave. And I will probably deserve it. Letting myself go like this. Fat old, old man who belongs in Hell. Fuck, I don't belong anywhere." Michael closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair. I couldn't hear any more of this! I don't want him to think that I will leave him once I get tired of him. NO!  
"Michael," I whispered, taking a step though the doorway. Michael quickly looked up at me and smiled. I can tell he is trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, but I know him better.  
"Hey, mornin' baby." He is good at hiding it behind his eyes. I smiled back and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"Whatcha doin' in here, M?" He hugged back tightly. A clean smell imitated off of his skin and his body was warm. I could never ever want to leave this man.  
"Nothing, you know... Just, uh, washing up. And hey! You look good in my clothes; better than I do in them." He humored, kissing the top of my head.  
"That's very sweet. You know I love you and I would never ever leave you and you're the most sexiest man I know and I-" I just gave it away, didn't I?  
"Slow down there, sweetheart. Why wron- Oh.. How much of that did you hear?" He smirked down at me.  
"Well, I heard.... Enough." I kissed his cheek, "But the more important thing is that you know how much I love you and how much I care. Because I don't want you to feel like your wife was right. You're not even that fat! I mean your stomach is still flat-ish. And you're soo sooo and I mean really soo soo soo sexy!" I could have just went on babbling but thank God Michael pressed his lips to mine.  
"Thanks for the confidence boost, babe."  
"I mean, Mikey." I smile, cuddling him, "How about you come back to bed and I will show you just how much I love and care for you, hm?" I nibble his earlobe.  
"Oh- Wait. I have some good news to tel-well, show you. C'mon." He grabbed my hand an lead me down stairs and into the kitchen. Two glasses were full to the brim of Whiskey and there was a piece of paper laying on the middle island.  
"What's the special occasion, Michael?" I smile, when he hands me the glass.  
"Drink and then I will tell you what," Michael said, throwing his head back and gulping it all down. I shrugged and did the same.  
"So will you tell me now?" I placed the glass back down on the counter. He grinned and slid the piece of paper closer, "This?" I pointed towards it.  
"Read it." Michael urged, moving a little closer to me. I gave in and grabbed it, my eyes roam over it. I looked down at Michael's signature.  
"Um..." Is this really happening? No, I must be dreaming, "Divorce.." I look up at him a little baffled.  
"That's right baby. I'm gonna be a free man." Michael held out his arms, "What do yah think?"  
"What do I think?! I am happy, I'm ecstatic! Wait- Don't fuck with me, Michael. This better not be a joke." I warned, holding back happy tears.  
"I ain't fuckin' witcha, sweetie. This is real. Too real." I let out a scream and nearly jumped on him.  
"Oh my God. I- I don't know what to say! When did she give this to you." I kissed his cheek over and over again.  
"She, um, she came over this morning and we talked and then this," He pointed to the divorce paper lying on the table, "So, great day so far." I heard the sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry that your marriage had to come to and end with a divorce." I frowned, feeling a little bit mean for being so happy over this.  
"No, it was time. I mean, now that I think about it the only thing we really had in common was that we were both trailer trash." He let out a chuckle, "And our kids, but that's it. But now I can be with the woman I really love."  
Love? He loves me? Woah. My heart nearly skipped a beat. "You love me?" I smiled.  
"I haven't told you yet?" He smirked.  
"N-no. I would remember it if you did." I grip his shoulders, "Michael, you love me?"  
"I do. I know I ain't such a great guy to fall for but I will try to live up to your expectations as best I can." I was so happy I could explode. I was in love and he loved me back! This never happens to me, but it finally did! I press my forehead to Michael's.  
"I think you have already exceeded in that, honey." I giggle, turning my head to the side so I can press my lips to his.  
"You know, after the divorce goes through, you won't be able to get rid of me." He smirks, running his hand up and down my sides.  
"Sounds good to me," I whisper, leaning in to continue our heated kissing.  
"How come I'm the one who's half naked here?" I whimper when his lips part from mine.  
"I quite like it, Mikey." I smile, placing kisses up and down his neck.  
"Uh-huh. I bet you do, sweetheart." I place my hands on the sides of his face so he won't be able to pull away when I capture his lips. Our little make out session quickly turned into something else. Michael's hand ran up under my t shirt he whimpered when he fingertip come in tact with my bra. I rubbed my body against his, loving the friction. Our lips parted only so we could breathe, but he quickly started to kiss down my jaw to my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and let out a shaky moan.  
"Jesus. Michael. I have never felt like this before." I closed my eyes when he nibbled my earlobe.  
"Me neither, baby." He had me pinned against the counter and was sucking and biting on my neck, while his hands ran between my legs. I felt that aching need begin in my body, the need to have Michael in every way humanly possible.  
"MMMYELLOW?" Trevor's walks through the front door. We really need to lock that door. Michael angrily grunts looking at Trevor who appears in the kitchen, "Well, am I interrupting something here?" He smiles, raising his hands.  
"Nah, course not, T." Michael says with as much sarcasm he could muster. I just kinda stood there, bright red and ready for Michael to take me on the kitchen floor. But not right now, I guess.  
"Hi, Trevor." I clear my throat.  
"Mikey, those really are very becoming on ya," Trevor grins, looking down at Michael's underwear.  
"Fuck you too."  
"Well now I'm glad I don't eat in here." Trevor leans against the wall and grins at me. I shake my head, trying not to crack a smile.  
"You just missed Michael's surprise, T." I change the subject.  
"Oh? And what kinda surprise did Mike bestow upon ya?" I turned around to find the paper but Michael grabbed it before I could.  
"This." M handed the paper to T, who snatched it out of his hand. After a second of T reading it he looked up at me then Michael.  
"You're finally leaving that bitch, Michael. Well!" Trevor smiled, walking over and grabbing the whiskey bottle on the island, "Let's celebrate!"  
"Gee, T. Thanks for the support and all."  
"What support? You finally grew a pair and left those fake tits." Trevor shrugged pouring himself a glass full.  
"Yeah, whatever." Michael waved him off then turned back to me, "I'm gonna go get dressed. Be down in a minute." He leaned down to my ear, "And don't let Trevor drink all my liquor." He kissed me quickly before leaving to go upstairs. Leaving me with T and the whiskey bottle.  
"How's he treatin' ya?"  
"Perfect. He's the only guy I really feel so happy and complete with."  
Trevor snorted, "Gee thanks." He sounded a little hurt.  
"You know what I mean, Trevor. That doesn't mean I don't care about you any less. You know that." I walked over to him a grabbed the whiskey bottle from his grasp, "You and Michael are like my family and Wade, Ron and Franklin."  
"That's sweet, sugar. Glad to you still care for old T." Trevor puts his hand under my chin and smiles at me, I return smile. We both hear Michael come down the stairs, T lets his hand fall to the ground.  
"Alright. Who's ready to celebrate? Come on. Let's go out, my treat." Michael smiles at me.  
"Now you're talking! Best idea you've had all your life, M!" Trev walk past and smacks his shoulder, "Lets go have a good fucking time! Like old times, Mikey boy!"  
"Just let me go change first," I ran past them both and up stairs. A night of fun with Michael and T, I'm game.


	13. Just A Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun filled night of drinking with her two favorite guys.  
> Should be interesting.  
> Put in a little something for all you smut loving Mikey girls out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd have fun with this one ;)  
> Enjoy, drop them Kudos and Comments.  
> Keep it classy, y'all. Peace.  
> Kinda awkward to write this lol But fun nonetheless! Tell me what ya think in the comments!

Michael drove us to a bar about an hour away from his house so we could celebrate. Both Michael and Trevor have already down like five shots and three beers. I tried to drink less since I know that I will have to take them home after this. For the past hour I have been sitting in a booth with Michael and Trevor across from us in the back of the bar. At first it was just talking; them talking about the good old days, then I talked about my "good old days" with Jessica and some of my other close friends. Mine were not so... Well, not like Michael and Trevor's. Then Trevor started to hit on every girl that walked by, only to be snubbed or they would threaten to kick him out or call the police. So I was going great so far. Michael got more lovey dovey with each sip of Whiskey and to be honest I loved it. Every now and then during the course of the night he'd tell me how much he loved me, hug me, kiss me.  
"Will you two fucking stop with that lovey shit," Trevor grumbled, slurring his words a little while rolling his eyes, "I gonna v-vomit and I ain't e-e-even that drunk!" Uh-huh sure.  
"Fuck. Y-ou!" Michael laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I don't even try to stop them when they began to fight or were in the middle of an altercation. It was kinda funny to watch really; they didn't fight about anything really. Random crap, mostly. Michael placed a small kiss on my cheek, "I'll be right back, baby."  
"Mkay, Mikey." I smiled at him and watch as he headed towards the bathroom.  
"So. Sugar. Let me ask ya somethin'," Trevor slurred, leaning forward on his elbows, "You and Michael for real. I mean you ain't using him.... or anything. Not that I am judging because I just wanted to know.. You know.. Because I think," He gestured between us, "We could have something good going, eh?" I may have had a couple drinks but I knew what Trevor is like when he tries to come on to women. I smile leaning closer to him.  
"Is that so? You think I would use Michael, Hm? Wow, T. You sure got me. You're right.. I use Michael." I say sarcastically, giving him a smirk. He must be drunk because he grinned, got up and sat next to me.  
"I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist me. It's alright, sweetheart. I'll take good care of ya."  
"Oh?" He nodded, leaning in to kiss me. I quickly put my finger to his lips.  
"I was kidding, T. I think you'd have enough liquor tonight, hm. I love Michael and I'd never ever use him for anything. I care for you both deeply." I let my hand fall to my side. Trev looked kinda hurt and sad.  
"Oh okay then. Sure. Sorry." He cleared his throat and went to get up but I grabbed his arm.  
"You can sit by me, T."  
"I don't want to upset your 'boyfriend'," Trevor grumbled, slumping back down in the booth.  
"He will just have to deal with it, I guess." After a second of silence I finally say, "You know, don't think that since me and Michael are together, that doesn't mean I think you second or anything like that. I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me and Michael." I wrap my arm around his arm, "You know that."  
"Yeah. Well, I would have done it even if Michael thought he could keep you safe. I would have threw you over my shoulder and carried you out."  
"I bet you would," I giggle, "I love ya, Uncle T." He slips his arm around my waist.  
"I go to the bathroom and you already find another guy, well... Trevor." Michael grins, sitting across my us.  
"You're damn right." Trevor flips him off, "I'd bet I could keep her more safe then you ever could. Mikey. As I have already proved that I can do just that." T leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Michael mimicked Trevor's posture and I knew this was about to turn into a fight.  
"Like fuck you could. You have everyone wanting to kill ya, T."  
"That goes for you too, Townley." They both had this death stare going on and I knew that I should stupidly get in the middle of this heated staring contest. I put my hand on T's shoulder and pulled him back a little.  
"Alright. Ladies, you're both pretty, uh?" I smile, rubbing Trevor's shoulder. Michael leaned back in the booth and looked towards the bar.  
"You want something, baby?" Michael offers, standing up. I shake my head and smile.  
"Naw, I'm good, Mikey. Thanks."  
"No. Thanks, sugar. I don't want nothin' either." Trevor rolls his eyes earning a middle finger from Michael who walks over to the bar. I smile and relax in the booth, "So you two are really getting pretty serious, eh?" He snorts.  
"Yeah, I guess so.." I never really took any thought to it. All I know is that I want to be with Michael in every way possible for as long as possible, I go to open my mouth but Trevor's phone goes off. He growls digging his hand into his right jeans pocket for his phone.  
"What?" T seemed almost sober when he answered, "What? Fuck. No. The fuckin' Lost, right? Alright! I'm on my way, Ron. How the business? The fucking business you're supposed to be running while I am gone! Huh! Good. Good. I'll see you soon." Trevor ends the call and puts it back in his pocket.  
"You're leaving?" I ask.  
"Yeah, little trouble in Sandy Shores I got to take care of. Don't worry, baby doll, I'll be fine."  
"I'm not worried about you, it's them who should be afraid." I chuckle, he gives me a cute smile that seemed genuine.  
"You know me all too well," Trevor wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. "I still think you and I would be good together."  
"Oh I bet." I give in a slide my arms around his waist, "Just don't be gone for long, okay?"  
"And leave you with Michael for a long period of time, mmmmmmno ma'am." I lean my head on his shoulder and hug him tightly.  
"Just be careful, T." I say, letting Trevor go.  
"Can't promise nothin', sweetheart. Tell Mikey bye for me." I was gonna reply with an "Okay" but Trevor cupped his hand under my chin pressed his lips to mine. Completely stunned, I didn't really know what to do but by the time I could even realize my lips were already forming to Trevor's full chapped ones. Trevor pulled away leaving me, frozen, "Beautiful. Thanks for the good luck, baby cakes." He chuckled, turning around and walking to the bar exit. I blinked once, twice.. He was a good kisser I can admit that; a really good kisser. A low flush rose up in my cheeks and I tried to hide it because I caught a glimpse of Michael in the corning of my eye walking back over.  
"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone with Trevor anymore." He snorted, sitting down next to me.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"That kiss he gave you," Michael greeted his teeth.  
"Just a goodbye kiss; he had something to take care of back in Sandy Shores and had to leave. That's it." Was little Mikey jelly? I giggled, threading our fingers together.  
"Uh-huh." He frowned looking down.  
"C'mon, M. Hows about we leave here and go back to your house." I whispered suggestively into his ear, blowing just a little. In one moment were would running towards the doors out of the bar. And a hour later we were in front of Michael's door. He slammed me against front door, biting my neck. It started to rain a little and we were wet and horny. The alcohol was running through our blood ever since we had our first drink about three hours ago.  
"Oh fuck!" I spat when his hand went around my back then down to my ass. Everything felt pleasurable even Michael's little grunts I adored, almost sending me over the edge each time. I grabbed his plain grey shirt and lifted it over his head and planted a deep kiss on his lips.  
"I think we should continue this inside." He smiled, sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me bridle style into his living room. I dropped the shirt on the chair as he walked over to the couch.  
"And you think you're not romantic." I giggle, kissing his neck.  
"I'm not. Just very very horny, baby." Well, at least he's honest. Michael sat me back down on the ground, giving me one more kiss before taking a seat on the couch. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor along with my jeans and underwear leaving me naked in front of a horny Michael. His pants looked tighter on him thanks to his growing erection, "Jesus. I won't ever get tired of seeing you like this." Michael breathed. I smiled, getting on my knees in front of him. He kicked off his shoes and leaned back watching my every move. Slowly I unzipped his jeans and slid them down his lower body until they were a puddle at his feet. I took my time slipping his boxers off, "You're teasing me, aren't you?"  
"Maybe. I intend to have fun with this." I smirk up at him and in return Michael gives a throaty groan. I pulled his underwear down and grabbed his solid shaft. Running my tongue across the tip of his head and then putting it in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head then down his length while Michael's hands ran through my hair.  
"Ah fuck. Jesus Christ, Ashley!" I love when he groans my name. I ran my hand up and down taking pleasure from pleasuring him. I looked up though my eyelashes at Michael whos head was back and mouth was dropped open. Every muscle in Michael's body flexed and his chest rose and fell faster and faster with each flick of my tongue across his head.  
"You like that, Mikey baby?" I purred up to him.  
"You're fucking A-right I do. Oh baby." He let out a shaky moan and clenched my hair tighter in his fist. I sucked and licked until he slide his hand under my chin and made me look up. I whimpered when his dick slide out of my mouth, I wasn't done!  
"Baby, If you keep that up I won't be able to last very long." He pats his lap, "C'mere. Get on Big Daddy's lap." I do as I am told and get up. Michael grabs my hips and pulls me down to straddle him. I rests my hands on his shoulders and lean down to kiss his lips.  
"You know you're the first man I've have ever-" I stop because my confidence has gone and now I'm blushing like crazy, "You know.."  
"Then you must be naturally good at it, my sweet. Now back to the task at hand."  
"Wait- Protection?" I put my hand to his chest. He looked around, 'Does he keep condoms everywhere in his house or something?'  
"Umm.." He gave me a small smile and shrugged. I looked behind me to find my jeans and thank God there were in arms reach. I stuck my hand in the back pocket and pull out a silver packet.  
"Always come prepared," I rip it open with my teeth.  
"Damn, I love you."  
"I know," I lean down kissing his lips, lifting myself up by my knees to slide it down his hard manhood. With one hand he grabs my hip while I lower myself down onto him. He slips inside my opening. I bit my lip, God this feels so damn good.  
"Fuck you're so tight." He closed his eyes and I began to roll my hips back and forth slow at first. Michael sat up moving his hips in time with mine and that's then our pace began to gain more friction and speed. It increased the pleasure as I tightened him inside me. It almost felt like forever and my peak was building up with each thrust, loud cry and moan from mine or Michael's lips. My fingertips sunk into his back and I wanted to let go but it wasn't time just yet. Our bodies were caked in sweat but I loved every second like this with Michael.  
"Michael! I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I let out a low moan.  
"Ahh, I know." He grunted resting his head on my chest, "Shit." My climax was building up and was about to bubble over then Michael saved me, "Let go, baby." I finally gave into this Earth shattering release. A loud cry follow by another one told me that Michael found his release the moment after I did. My whole body was tired and I collapsed against Michael who fell back onto the couch.  
"Wow.." I whispered, kissing his shoulder.  
"Best couch sex I've ever had." He chuckles breathless. I nod resting my head in the curve of his neck. For about 10 minutes we both just stayed in that position trying to regain our normal breathing back, holding onto each other. He lifted me and slid himself out of me.  
"I love you, Mikey. So so much." I snuggle against him.  
"I luv ya too. Hold on tightly." I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Michael got up and carried me up to the bedroom and placed me down on the soft bed and I was ready to fall asleep, "Sure you don't want to go another round?" Michael took off the condom and threw it away then got in next to me. I laughed resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Oh, Mikey you know I could go all night, but I'm too tired to even move."  
He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I'm getting too old for this shit." I shook my head, grinning.  
"You're never too old for good couch sex," He chuckled, wrapping me up in a tight embrace.  
"True, but damn." Michael pressed his lips against my forehead, "Night baby."  
"Night, Michael." My stomach was all full of butterflies but I fell asleep so fast I couldn't complain of not being able to sleep.


	14. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREESOME?!  
> Read my notes for details.  
> ||  
> ||  
> V  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are only maybe like um.... 3 or 2 maybe 4 more chapters left. I think. Might have to add more chapters if my ideas are too big , but you never know.  
> Some Anony's have been asking about a threesome on Tumblr. etc and I was wondering if there should be a little threesome  
> At the end or in the next chapter or something. Just leave a comment explaining how deep this Threesome idea should go or keep it true to Michael x Ashley with just a hint of little Trevor x Ashley  
> Follow me on Tumblr. ashleynimoy101 and message me on there or comment below

My phone rang me out of my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and blindly grabbed for it on the table next to the bed. Sleepily I clicked 'Answer Call' and put it up to my ear.  
"Hey, sweetheart. You're up." I frowned, wanting to hang up on Trevor and lay back down next to Michael who was still asleep that lucky bastard.  
"What do ya want, Trevor?"  
"Ouch. The love and warmth emanating off of you right now is more than I can bare." He humors.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Really, you're funny. T, why did you call? I kinda want to go back to sleep."  
"Will you and that fat asshole get up already! It's 12:00! Jesus. Listen, I took care of that little Lost problem I had and I am down at the Vanilla Unicorn and I was wondering if you wanted to come down and maybe we could go do something together. I know being with Michael is probably boring and depressing."  
"Is that Trevor?" I turned to look at Michael who sat up next to me.  
"The only person who seems to call just to wake us up," I nod, putting it on speaker phone.  
"Fuck you want, T?" Michael groaned, rubbing his jaw.  
"Well! Mornin' Sugartits! You ain't died in yer sleep yet."  
"And give you the satisfaction? Never." Michael smiled, I rolled my eyes. Handing him the phone so he could hold it, I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, "Now what do you want, T. Will you answer a simple question."  
"I wanted to see if Miss Deluca wanted to do something will Uncle T. None of your Goddamn business though, sugar. Of course."  
"Ah, no.. Course not, T. Matter of fact, she would love to hang with chu today!" I quickly looked up at Michael who had a smug smile across his face.  
"What?" I glared at him.  
"Aright! I'll be over in a hour or two!" Wait what! No! The fuck!  
"Okay, T see you when you get here." I made a grab for the phone but Michael held it out of my reach and clicked the 'End Call' button.  
"Fuck you, Michael!" I smacked his shoulder.  
"Hey! Since you love him so much, you can hang with him. I have to entertain him so do you now."  
"I thought you didn't want to leave me alone with him?" I got him there.  
"I know you love me, and I trust Trevor more when I am sober with a slight hangover then more when I am drunk." He leaned in kissing my cheek.  
"Oh you know I love you hm. What makes you so sure? Just because I say it?" I smirk back crossing my arms over my naked chest. Michael chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Well when I say it, I mean it. And I know you mean it. You have it bad for me, I know. You can't help it." He pressed his lips to my temple.  
"Well, ain't we getting a little full of our self?" I chuckle, "But yes. I do have it bad for you."  
"Understandable. I would fall madly in love with me too." I roll my eyes and go to get up, but Michael grabs my arm.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I look into his blue eyes and melt.  
"I'm going to get ready. Remember you set a date with Trevor for me." I smiled down at him.  
"A date?"  
"That's right baby." He pulled me back down next to him. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, "You're not jealous are you, Mikey?"  
"Me? Jealous of Trevor and you?" He snorts, "I don't think so." I give him a smug smile and trace little hearts on his chest, "We have time before he arrives." Michael says suggestively.  
"Oh? And what do you think we're gonna do?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.  
"Come sit on big Daddy," He pats his lap with a cheeky grin. I obey gladly, swinging my leg over to straddle him. The look in his eyes seemed different, he had this sly look on his face like he knew something but wasn't gonna tell me until I begged, "I have a wonderful idea, baby."  
"Oh do you now. And what would that be?" Michael's hands ran down my sides then around to my ass, giving a tight squeeze. He slides me closer up him to where his lips were only a inch away. My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel my cheeks getting red.  
"Michael!" I gasped when he buries his head between my legs. I grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer when he stuck his tongue up inside me. My eyes closed and my lips parted in pleasure when Michael swirled his tongue around hitting any nerve he could find. His fingers dug into my skin as he held me in place, turning me into a mess above him. I felt that same electricity I get when with Michael run through me and my climax building up inside me.  
"Fuck!" I groaned, loving each minute his tongue would flick a nerve sending pleasure though my body, "Michael, baby." This the first time I have ever been ate out. It seems Michael has been my first for a lot of things. I'm glad it's him and only him. I don't know what ever he did with his mouth sent me to the edge, "Michael I-" My words where cut off when I let out a loud cry. I bit my lip, eyes rolling back into my head when what felt like the Earth shattering climax hit me. I let myself bask in the pleasure wanting it to last. Michael pulled his head out, licking his lips and smiling up at me. His strong drip on my ass loosened so I could slide down down him. My chest was moving up and down almost burning. I opened my eyes to look into Michael's.  
"Wow." Is all I could muster, "Just. Wow." He laughed, wiping his mouth with his forearm.  
"You taste delicious, baby. Like I knew you would." He growled, making my face turn bright red. I laid my head down on his chest and sighed happily.  
"You're right, that was a wonderful idea, Mikey." I giggle, grabbing the blankets pulling them up to my waist.  
"I knew you'd like it." He let his hands rest on the small of my back while I got comfortable laying on top of him.  
"Anything with you, Michael you know I'm gonna like it." I smile, tucking my face in his neck.  
"Good to know. Just is case I get any other ideas." He teased.  
"I should really get ready for Trevor." I sighed, too content to move. He whimpered wrapping his arms around me.  
"Me and my big mouth."  
"Hey. That mouth just made me weak in the knees just a second ago." I soothe.  
"That's so true." We both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Michael was definitely the man of my dreams, no doubt about it.  
I almost fell back asleep until I heard someone clear their throat and I knew it wasn't Trevor. I looked up at Michael who was already staring towards the door. I closed my eyes and hope it wasn't- "You sure spend a lot of time in bed." A woman's voice came from behind.  
"Amanda," Michael said with no emotion what so ever.  
"I just came by to get the paper. I saw it down stairs signed and then came up here to tell you I got it and to say goodbye, but seems I have interrupted something." She seemed a little angry. I ran my and up his chest to grip his shoulder.  
"You didn't interrupt anything, Manda."  
"Yes, as I could see." She said a little sarcastically. I turned my head to meet her icy glare, "I apologize but I don't think I have seen you clothed and not sleeping with my husband Miss?"  
"Umm yeah.. It's Deluca. Ashley Deluca." I whispered, completely embarrassed.  
"That's enough, Amanda. Thank you for coming by." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. She moved her gaze to Michael and faked a smile.  
"Goodbye, Michael. And nice seeing you again Miss Deluca." Seeing me again? Have I met her before? Once the front door slammed closed I let out a deep breathe.  
"Well that was fun," I turn back to Michael who was still staring towards the bedroom door, seemed to be in deep thought, "Mikey? Sweetie?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"Hm wha- Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."  
"I thought so. Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot,"  
"When she came over to give you the divorce paper, where was I?" The corners of his mouth turned into a straight line.  
"In bed."  
"And where were you?" I questioned.  
"Next to you.."  
"So she came in the room while I was sleeping with you the morning after we made love?!"  
"Sounds pretty much right, yes."  
"She probably think's I'm easy now! Of course she thinks that, I'm sleeping with her Husband. One look from you and I want to fuck your brains out." I facepalm his chest.  
"Sweetheart, trust me you're not easy." He laughs, rubbing my back lovingly, "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters from now on." I smile, he always makes me feel better.

  
An hour later we were both out of bed, dressed and snuggling on the couch watching An American Divorce. I almost forgot about Trevor coming over until the front door swung open and Trevor appeared.  
"Jesus. You two are disgusting." Trevor smiled standing in front of us.  
"Thanks, T." I smile up at him.  
"You ready, sugar. I got something great planned." The look in his brown eyes made me a little nervous.  
"Um sure, Trevor." I turn to Michael.  
"Just keep him in line." Michael says, looking straight at Trevor.  
"Oh I will." I grab his chin, turning his face towards mine to plant a kiss on his lips, "I'll see you later, Mikey."  
"Mkay, Baby. Don't have too much fun now." I giggle, giving him another kiss then another followed by a longer one. Trevor grumbles grabbing my arm and pulling me off of Michael.  
"I'll take good care of her, sugartits. Promise."  
"I know ya will, T." Before I could say goodbye to Michael, Trevor drags me out of the house to his Truck. I get in a little excited.  
"So were are we going?" Trevor smirks, keeping his attention on the what's in front of him.  
"Wouldn't you like to know. But I am sorry, sugarlips, That is classified information." Oh great. Now I have a nickname.  
"You're not going to tell me?" I frown.  
"Nope. Just sit back and relax. It's a good drive there." I cross my arms over my chest. I am not much for surprises.  
"Fine." The cheek of this man, I snort. Getting comfortable for this journey ahead of me. Fucking Trevor Philips.


	15. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's long waited outing with Ashley  
> Lets see what happens.  
> *Sorry for all the errors! I will fix them later I am tired lol*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK Y'ALL! HELLO ! Thanks for all the love and support.

Not even an hour went by before Trevor pulled over in front of a red and grey building in Pillbox Hill.  
"What's this place?" I asked when Trevor came around and opened the door.  
"This, Sweetheart, is our destination." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out and on my feet.  
"Oh? Well, you lied about how long it was gonna take to get there," I chuckled, looking up towards the red and grey building.  
"You shoulda seen your face when I told you it was gonna be a long ride." Trevor shut the door to his truck and took my hand leading me towards the entrance of the building. Suddenly it dawned on me. Ammu Nation.  
"Trevor, please tell me you're gonna restock on more ammo.." I felt a little uneasy.  
"Actually, sugarlips.. This one has a little shooting range in the back and old T here is gonna teach you how to use a gun. Might come in handy if you or we ever run into trouble."  
"Oh, Trev. That's not necessary," I shook my head rapidly, grabbing on to his arm. Trevor laughs, pulling me inside. The man behind the display smiled at me and kinda cringed at Trevor.  
"Welcome to Ammu-Nation! Lookin' to pick up something for the little lady on yer arm?"  
"I first have to teach her how to use one," Trevor frowned at the man looking me up and down.  
"Range is in the back," He smiled at me not even paying attention to Trevor who was getting impatient.  
"Wait and I'll pick something out for ya, sweetheart," Trevor ushered me back towards the shooting range. I got the hint and walked to the window to watch two others inside shooting at moving targets. Well, fuck they move.. I won't be able to hit any of them.  
"Next time I catch you undressing her with your eyes, you prick, I'll put you in the goddamn ground." Trevor spat in the man's face before he grabbed the gun in front of him and marched over to me.  
"Well, you seem to know how to handle people." I smiled up at Trevor who grabbed my hand and lead me in. He handed me earmuffs and glasses and I quickly put them on. It helped drown out the guy next to us shooting at the targets. We walked over to the middle while Trevor got right up behind me and placed the handgun in my hands. My heart immediately lurched; I have never held a gun before. Holy shit I can't move. Trevor's hand reached out from behind me and placed his over mine showing me how to hold it. I gripped it tightly but thank God Trevor didn't take his hands off of mine because I was shaking and I knew he could probably tell.  
"Just breathe, Ashley." I heard Trevor say next to me ear. I nodded and aimed at the target with help from Trevor still holding my hands to the gun because I know I was too afraid to. His finger pushed mine down on the trigger and in a second I heard the fire faintly, I backed up against Trevor and looked at the target.  
"Ha! Holy shit." I actually hit the thing. Well this ain't so hard. Trevor chuckled at me being so amused which rumbled though his chest and my back. His hands fell on my hips but I was too happy to even think anything of it.  
"Ready to try it without me behind you?" Trevor stepped off to the side and grinned.  
"Umm, sure.." What I should have said was no because it was the truth. I let out a breath and pulled the gun back up and aimed, squinting. Breathing in and then out, I pulled the trigger. And.... I completely missed. The fuck! I turned to Trevor who was trying not to laugh at me. "Shut up! This is harder then you think."  
"Ohhhh I know." He smugly teased, walking behind me, "Okay. First! You need to relax, sweetheart. Just focus, keep yer eyes open, breathe and aim. Don't worry T's right behind you." Trevor's arms wrapped around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I was too determined to at least shoot the Goddamned thing on my own to even care. I followed Trevor's advice and aimed at the target, right in the middle, "That's it." I let out another low breath and fired the shoot. I waited before I let my eyes focus on the target board in front of me.  
"Well well," Trevor smiled, "Nice shoot." I can't believe it! I hit the little dot thingy bullseye in the middle, "Beginners luck though."  
"Luck? Luck had nothing to do with that!" I gushed, looking over my shoulder at him, "That was how the pros do it."  
"Naw.. no.. That's not how I do it."  
"I said pros, T." I giggled, bringing up the gun again. Another shoot and another one. I fired until the gun was out. I felt a rush of adrenaline run though me.  
"Jesus, Ashley. Calm down. I hope you know seeing you handle that gun is making me all hot and horny." I turned and handed the gun to him.  
"Reload it horny boy." His eyes burned into mine as he got another magazine to reload it. I watch and next time I think I can reload it. Seems pretty simple.  
"Here ya go, princess." He bowed, handing me the silver handgun.  
I fired off another five more rounds then let Trevor, how did he put it? 'Show me how it's done' And of course he was good. It was only us back here by now so it was kinda like VIP feeling. I took the earmuff of when he set the gun down.  
"How many people do you think you've killed in your lifetime, Trevor?" I asked leaning as he leaned against the divider that separated each section. His expression went blank when he looked up at me. Maybe I should just shut the Hell up about some things.  
"Um. I don't know 20 maybe 25." He humored.  
"Wow. Really?" I smiled, biting my lip because I knew him better. Something in Trevor's eyes changed and something in the air did too. He reached out and grabbed my waist, taking a step to me.  
"Maybe a couple hundred." He smirked, stopping when my chest was so close to touching his.  
"Hundreds?" I whispered, my breathing cutting off for a second.  
"Uh-huh." He nodded, looking down at my lips, "Couple thousand. I'm not really keeping track or score." He leaned down and all I say in return was a weird noise that came from in my throat before Trevor pressed his lips to mine. His lips were full and soft and I hated myself when I kissed back. To stop myself I put my hands to his chest and tried to push him away but I had no effect on this man who was taller and bigger than me.  
"Trevor, wait. I can't-" I cut my sentence to let out a shaky moan when his lips traveled down my jaw to my neck. His arms were locked tightly around me and I couldn't do anything about it, "I don't want to hurt Michael. He'd kill us both!" Trevor let out a whimper, letting his head rest on my shoulder.  
"I hate that fat fuck."  
"I love him and you know how I feel about you, T." I grabbed his hands and held them tightly in mine. Trevor nodded with a hint of an eye roll because he is probably tired of hearing this line every time he tries to go out on a limb sorta speak, "To make you feel better if I wasn't with Michael I don't think I could have said no to you. Specially when you kiss so good." I smile up at him.  
"I don't like to brag, but thanks. I admire that you're faithful to Mikey. He deserves a good girl to straiten him out." Trevor let go and grabbed the gun, "This is yer gun now, sugarlips. Just be careful with it! I don't want Michael hunting me down or anything. It ain't loaded." He put it in my hand. This was the most dangerous gift I have ever gotten before.  
"Thank you, Trevor. Means a lot to hear you got faith in me. Might take a while to convince Michael.. But I'm glad you were the one to teach me how to use one." I slipped the gun down my back and into my jeans like I've seen guys in movies do. Feels a little weird.. Oh yeah. I wrapped my arms around Trevor and thanked him.  
"Don't mention it, beautiful. S'what I'm here for. Now I think I should take you back to Mike before he thinks I kidnapped you or somethin'."  
"We wouldn't want that," I laughed, grabbing his hand as we walked out. The guy looked at the ground when we passed by.  
"Thanks for stopping by." He coughed looking straight down. Poor guy. When we were both in the I let out the a laugh that trailed off into a sigh.  
"I think you scared him from ever looking at me again." I smiled over to Trevor.  
"Good." Trevor stiffened up in his seat as he drove back to Michael's weaving in and out of Los Santos' busy streets like Trevor often does when driving.  
"Besides me loosing a potential friend back there, this was fun, T. I had a great time with you." I giggled, knowing that guy would probably never speak to me since he knew Trevor would kill him.  
"I'm glad you had a good time, sweet cheeks. So did I. Even after you Michael cock blocked me." He smirked, turning into Rockford Hills.  
"So your saying Michael is a cock block?" I chuckle.  
"He's a big fat fucking cock block, yes." T exclaimed and I lost it. I was laughing so hard my insides hurt. When I finally could see though the tears Michael's house came into view. Trevor got out came around and opened my door for me. I slid of fixing the unloaded gun sticking down my pants in the back. I grabbed Trevor's hand and walked up to the front door. Trevor being Trevor busted though it and yanked me around the corner into Michael's living room.  
"Hey, Mikey. We're back." I looked around Trevor to see Michael in a black tank top and shorts sitting on the couch watching Shoulder Of Orion II with his natural bottle of Whiskey next to him.  
"I didn't think you would bring her back so early, T." Michael smiled over at me. I pulled Trevor over and sat him down next to me.  
"Michael honey! Guess what!" I smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"What baby?" He paused the movie and turned to me. Trevor pulled the gun out making it tickle more than I thought it would. Michael was confused it showed.  
"Trevor got me a present." I grabbed the gun and brought it into Michael's view. And he took it just how I thought he would.  
"Woah Jesus! The Hell! Trevor, you got her a Goddamn gun, you idiot! She doesn't even know how to use it! It better not be loaded!" He made a grab for it but I put it back in Trevor's hands.  
"Calm down, sugartits! I took her to the range and she got a couple rounds out of it first. What kind of asshole do you take me for?" Trevor said a little offended.  
"He showed you?"  
"Yeah, Mikey. That's where he took me. It was really fun too."  
"She is pretty good too. Might want to be careful, M. She might be better than you later on." Trevor leaned over kissing my cheek before he got up, "Well, I have some things to get done. I'll see you both later."  
"Will you come back later today, T?" I asked hoping he would agree. Michael looked at me funny but Trevor just kinda smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, sugarlips. I'll come back later." I gave Trevor a little nod before he walked out.  
"So you had a good time? He didn't make you shoot a hobo or nothin' right?" Michael slipped his arm around me and grabbed the gun from my hand and put it on the table next to him.  
"Yeah, I did." I moved closer to him, letting my body relax against his.  
"Want me to restart the movie; just started it."  
"I remember this movie by heart, it's okay." He picked up the remote and pressed play.  
"Did I mention I love you yet?" He grinned down at me.  
"Once or twice." I shrugged, drawing hearts on his shoulder.  
"I love you. There three times." I giggled, as we both got comfortable.


	16. If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait but I will be writing hopefully that threesome very very soon for ya. Sorry it's short I just wanted to get this chapter out there. So y'all don't got to wait any longer.  
> Much love y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of LOVE to everyone of my readers.  
> Hope you like and please comment what you like or think. Kudos, ya'll.

I walked down stairs after a good shower in my shorts and one of Michael's plain tees.  
"Michael! Mikey!" I yelled walking into the kitchen. The bottle of whiskey left untouched told me he left or he was outside, "Michael, you here?" It's only been like an hour and something since our movie ended and when I got into the shower. I turned to go back up stairs but the sound of someone jumping in the pool made me stop. Laughing was coming from outside; laughter I knew too well. I smiled and walked through the kitchen to the dinning room that's when I caught a glimpse of Trevor cannon balling into the pool. I opened the door and stepped out, crossing my arms over my chest. Michael laughed pulling up his boxers that were wet and sagging down his hips. He putthe bottle of whiskey down next to three more empty bottles.  
"T, you crazy psycho!" Michael slurred when T crawled out of the pool in his white undies.  
"You're just as crazy you fat sociopath!" Great! Two dunk big kids I had to take care off now. I shook my head trying not to laugh since they haven't noticed me. I've never had two almost naked, drunk men in my care before. 'How the Hell do I handle it?'  
"Doesn't matter what chu say, T. I have A-a-ashley! And sheeeee loves meh! Ha!" Michael poked Trevor in the chest.  
"Mmm, I see her more with someone who doesn't have bigger tits than she does, eh, sugartits?" Trevor returned the poke to Michael's pec.  
"Stop fucking calling me that you prick OR-."  
"Or what!"  
"Or I'll call you names.." Michael murmured looking down. Trevor frowned noticing he hurt the older man. I needed some popcorn or a camera or somethin'!  
"Shit, M. I'm sorry.. Really." Trev wrapped he arm around Michael's shoulder, "I just don't like myself much anymore."  
"You're my best friend and I love ya, T."  
"A couple bottles of whiskey and you're all soft and shit, M." Trevor teased. This was truly heart warming, nearly brought me to tears.. Well, more or less.  
"I hate to brake up the love fest but what are you two doing out here? Swimming at night drunk and half naked uh?" I giggled. Michael and Trevor's head turned towards me and they both smile.  
"Sugarlips! You come to join us!?" Trevor boosted, letting go of Michael and walking towards me with open arms. It was kind of hard to keep my eyes away from his lower half but I managed. Michael ran past him, giving him a push so he'd fall into the pool.  
"Shit." I laughed when Michael came running over, lifting me up in his arms.  
"Hey baby!" He grinned placing dunk kisses over my cheeks and neck.  
"Fuck you, Townley!" Trevor yelled spitting out water.  
"Michael! You're soaked! Put me down!" I giggle, wiggling in his arms.  
"Mmm, you smell delicious." Michael growled, sticking his face in my neck.  
"You smell of whiskey." I roll my eyes trying to pry away from his drunken hold on me. "Now let me go!"  
"Hey! I haven't gotten my hug yet." Trevor teases, standing on the pool steps dripping wet.  
"Oh no! no!" I shake my head trying to wiggle free. Michael laughs picking me up and moving me over to Trevor, "Michael De Santa don't you dare!" But that only seemed to fuel the fire in his eyes. He handed me over to Trevor who was cold and soaked from head to toe.  
"I just took a shower!" I complained making Trevor mimic my whining tone.  
"Little more water ain't gonna kill yah, sugarlips. Now give Trevy a kiss," He leans his head down to me. I'm gonna need a drink later but I lean closer and plant a kiss on his cheek. Michael mumbles something under his breath as he looks over the city.  
"Aright, T.. Put me down now." He listens setting me back down.  
"Here," Michael hands me a beer, "Drink up before Trevor drinks it all."  
"Fuck you, M-MicHael." Trevor slurred, almost falling back into the pool. Michael snorted shaking head.  
"Yeah whatever, T." He waved Trevor off with his hand that wasn't barring the burden of a beer bottle. Trevor snarled a grin and walked towards the house only to stop right before the door and turn back at me.  
"Come on, Sugarlips. I need to have a talk with ya." Trevor grinned. Am I in trouble? I looked over at Michael who seemed to be day dreaming about something, "Come on!" Trevor called. I roll my eyes and make my way to the house.  
I found T in the kitchen going through the refrigerator looking for another beer or food. Not sure.  
"Wadchu want, T?" I leaned against the counter across the room.  
"Hold on, Sweet cheeks. All in do time." I sighed, even though Michael was too busy in his own little drunk world to notice I and T were absent. Trevor retreated and closed the refrigerator door holding two beers in his hand. He came around and offered me one with a shy smile.  
One can't hurt. Right.  
"Thanks," I murmured looking down at the floor.  
"So about that kiss," Trevor casually shrugged. Wait what!?  
"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about!" Okay I knew but that was a mistake.  
"Ohhhhh honey. You know what I am getting at here. Don't you think I deserve a better one?" Trevor advanced towards me. Shit.  
"Michael- He's!"  
"Just a little kiss for old Trev, hmm? Mikey don't got to know." Trevor smiled, pinning me between him and the counter. My heart was jumping around in my chest! What if Michael came in?! He leaned down and ever so gently placed his drunken lips on mine.


End file.
